Kimi Mamoru
by hanaruppi
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke pindah ke Amegakure demi mendapatkan ketenangan untuk menulis novel misteri terbarunya. Desa yang tenang dan indah, namun menyimpan sebuah rahasia. Dia bertemu dengan seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang begitu tertutup. Gadis yang rapuh, menyimpan kelam dalam sorot matanya.
1. Story 1: The Neighbor

**Kimi Mamoru**

By

Hanaruki

**

* * *

Disclaimer**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

SasuSaku fanfic yang diilhami dari J-dorama Last Friend.

Diceritakan dengan Sasuke's POV.

Warning:

AU

OOC

OC

Happy Reading!

**

* * *

Story 1:**

"**The Neighbor"**

Suara musik jazz sayup-sayup mengalun dari tape di dashboard mobilku. Mataku pun rasanya terbawa suasana, mengantuk. Untung saja sebelum memulai perjalanan panjang ini, bergelas-gelas kopi sudah kuhabiskan.

Hujan masih saja turun sejak aku memulai perjalananku. Untungnya, tak banyak kendaraan yang melalui jalur ini, jalur menuju Amegakure. Sehingga aku tak perlu terlalu waspada dengan jalan licin ini.

Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Aku adalah seorang penulis novel misteri. Belakangan ini, aku tak banyak dapat inspirasi. Belum lagi, Konoha–kota tempatku tinggal sebelumnya–sudah terlalu padat. Aku tak biasa dengan keramaian luar biasa begitu.

Hingga beberapa hari yang lalu, kakak laki-lakiku, Itachi, merekomendasikan sebuah tempat tinggal di sebuah desa sunyi di Amegakure. Dia bilang tempat itu cocok bagiku–yang butuh ketenangan untuk menulis. Tanpa tahu sebelumnya seperti apa tempatnya, aku langsung saja menerimanya. Karena menurutku, tempat sesunyi apapun, itulah yang kubutuhkan saat ini.

Kulihat papan besar penunjuk arah di tepi jalan. Sekitar 400 meter lagi aku sampai di Amegakure. Dan menurut alamat yang diberikan Itachi, Desa Takimura hanya beberapa meter dari perbatasan Konoha dengan Ame.

Matahari sudah tenggelam saat mobilku melintasi gapura besar bertuliskan 'Selamat Datang di Amegakure'. Dan benar saja. Tidak lama setelah itu, aku mendengar suara gemericik air. Begitu membelok di tikungan, air terjun besar nampak seolah menyambut kedatanganku.

Mobilku menyebrangi jembatan yang cukup panjang saat melintasi sungai lebar di kaki air terjun itu. Sungguh pemandangan luar biasa. Pantas saja desa itu bernama Takimura, desa air terjun. Tidak salah jika aku tinggal di sini. Tempat ini memang sangat cocok untuk penulis misteri sepertiku. Itachi berbuat benar kali ini.

Aku menghentikan mobil tepat di depan sebuah bangunan unik. Tidak salah lagi, itu rumah baruku.

Aku turun dari mobil, menatap kagum rumah itu. Bangunan yang menjulang cukup tinggi dengan tembok bata-merah, dikelilingi pagar kayu bercat putih. Bangunan itu tak begitu besar, juga tidak bertingkat. Halaman kebun bunga mengelilinginya di belakang pagar. Warna-warni bunga itu pasti sangat indah bila dilihat di hari terang.

Di sekeliling rumah itu, bangunan-bangunan rumah lain nampak berbeda bentuknya satu sama lain. Dan kelihatannya, kawasan perumahan ini memang sunyi. Atau karena hari sudah gelap, entahlah.

Aku berputar ke bagasi mobil, menurunkan koper dan barang-barangku yang lain–yang kukemas ke dalam beberapa kardus kecil. Memang hanya itu yang kubawa. Kata Itachi, mantan pemilik rumah meninggalkan barang-barang untuk penghuni baru, sehingga aku tak perlu lagi repot-repot membawa semua barangku ke sini.

Dengan menyeret koperku, aku menaiki undakan batu–yang hitam mengkilap karena terkena basahan air hujan. Aku harus berhati-hati agar tidak terpeleset. Setelah meletakkan koper di depan pintu kayu berdaun dua, aku masih harus kembali untuk mengambil kardus-kardus itu, dan naik lagi.

Aku tengah memutar-mutar kunci pada lubang di bawah kenop pintu saat kusadari ada yang sedang mengawasiku. Aku sontak menoleh pada jendela di tingkat dua, pada rumah besar di sebelah rumah baruku. Kelihatannya dia cepat-cepat menutup kembali tirai jendela sebelum aku menoleh.

Jendela itu gelap, memang sejak awal gelap, dan kini tirainya menutup. Orang itu mengawasiku dalam gelap. Mungkinkah dia melakukannya sejak aku tiba di sini? Entahlah. Aku tak yakin karena terlalu sibuk mengamati rumah baruku.

Rumah besar di sebelah rumahku itu nampak suram. Cat temboknya mengelupas di beberapa tempat. Kaki dindingnya nampak berlumut. Halaman yang mengelilinginya ditumbuhi rerumputan tinggi, alang-alang. Pagar kayu yang membatasi halaman dengan jalan pun sudah reyot.

Orang macam apa yang menghuni rumah itu? Dia pasti bukan orang yang suka bersih-bersih. Lagipula, kelihatannya bukan orang yang ramah. Lihat saja kelakuannya, mengintip tetangga barunya dengan begitu misterius.

**~Kimi Mamoru~**

Pagi ini, aku membuka mata dalam suasana yang berbeda dari biasanya. Bukan plafon rendah berukir-ukir yang kutatap, melainkan langit-langit tinggi tanpa plafon. Sinar matahari menerobos masuk lewat jendela kaca–yang belum sempat kupasangi tirai.

Aku bangkit dan duduk, mencoba mengumpulkan seluruh nyawa, sebelum aku beranjak menuju jendela. Kubuka daunnya lebar-lebar, kuhirup dalam-dalam udara pagi di rumah baruku ini. Segar, namun tercampur sedikit bau tanah basah.

Jendela kamarku ini menghadap ke jalan di depan rumah, sehingga bisa kulihat beberapa orang yang sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing di luar sana. Ada yang sedang menyiram kebun bunganya, ada yang lewat sambil berlari-lari kecil, bahkan hanya sekedar baca koran di teras rumahnya.

Aku jadi bersemangat. Cuaca hari ini kurasa adalah cuaca yang paling bagus di Ame, mengingat tempat ini disirami hujan setiap hari.

Mataku tertuju lagi pada rumah besar di sebelah. Di hari terang begini, kesuramannya tak nampak berkurang. Ketidak-terawatannya justru semakin jelas terlihat. Aku melirik jendela tempat seseorang mengintaiku semalam. Masih dalam keadaan yang sama–gelap tertutup tirai coklat.

Tak bisa kubayangkan seperti apa penghuni rumah itu. Mungkinkah orang tua bertubuh kurus dan nampak layu? Atau pria bertubuh besar dengan wajah garang? Atau… Ah, sudahlah! Tak ada gunanya menerka-nerka orang itu.

Setelah memakai T-shirt biru-ku, aku beranjak keluar, bermaksud melakukan jogging atau sedikit berjemur. Berlari-lari kecil sampai ke air terjun besar di depan komplek kelihatannya bukan ide yang buruk.

Baru kutapaki dasar undakan batu di depan rumahku, seseorang menyapaku. Kulihat gadis berambut pendek-coklat-kemerahan menghentikan sepedanya tepat di depan pagarku. "Ohayo!" dia berseru dengan ramahnya. "Yoroshiku! Selamat datang di Takimura!" ucapnya lagi dengan penuh antusias, mata hijau-nya berbinar-binar.

"Yoroshiku!" ucapku sambil menundukkan sedikit kepalaku. Aku tak tahu dari mana gadis ini muncul. Apakah dia penghuni rumah di sebelah? Kulirik lagi rumah besar itu.

Gadis itu menoleh ke objek yang sama. "Kau kurang beruntung," ucapnya.

"Eh?!" Aku melempar pandangan menuntut jawaban pada gadis itu. "Apa maksudmu?"

Gadis itu menoleh padaku dan tersenyum. "Tidak," hanya itu yang diucapkannya.

Aku benar-benar tak mengerti maksudnya. Namun dia tak berkata apapun lagi, dan bersiap mengayuh sepedanya. "Sampai nanti!" ucapnya sebelum meninggalkanku. "Kau berhati-hatilah!" teriaknya di kejauhan.

Aku mendengus. Apa sih maksudnya menyuruhku untuk berhati-hati? Apa mungkin ada hubungannya dengan rumah besar di sebelah itu? Heh! Kenapa aku jadi memikirkan ucapan gadis aneh yang baru kutemui?

Sejenak baru kusadari tatapan orang-orang di sekelilingku. Mereka menatapku dengan pandangan aneh. Mungkin menyadari aku nampak tak suka dengan tingkah mereka, orang-orang itu kembali sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing.

Rupanya aku salah. Mereka tadi bukannya melihatku, melainkan seorang wanita pirang yang keluar dari rumah besar di sebelah rumahku. Apakah dia penghuni rumah tak terawat itu? Aku tak yakin bila melihat penampilannya. Dia memakai setelan baju kerja–kameja putih yang dirangkap dengan blazer abu-abu kebiruan, dan celana panjang dengan warna senada. Pakaiannya nampak licin dan bersih. Bahkan setitik debu pun tak terlihat di sepatu higheels hitam-nya yang mengkilap. Rambut pirang-nya diikat rapi ke belakang lehernya.

Dia melempar pandangan sinis dan angkuh pada orang-orang yang tadi melihatnya, ketara sekali rasa ketidak-sukaannya. Sesaat kemudian dia melempar pandangan padaku, pandangan yang sama.

Aku terkesiap, mataku beralih ke sembarang arah. Selama sepersekian detik aku tahu dia masih menatapku. Maka kuberanikan diri untuk balas menatapnya. Sorot kebencian terpancar jelas dari mata coklat-nya. Apa maksud tatapan itu? Kenapa dia nampak sangat membenciku? Kami bahkan belum saling mengenal.

Dia membuang muka dengan muak. Setelah melewati pagar reyot di depan rumahnya, dia berjalan seolah tak peduli denganku maupun orang-orang yang kembali menatapnya diam-diam.

Wanita yang aneh. Kupikir, orang yang tinggal di dalam rumah tak terurus macam itu bukanlah wanita pesolek yang ingin terlihat berkelas seperti dia. Meskipun kelihatannya tidak muda lagi, tapi kuakui dia masih nampak cantik. Namun yang membuatku tak habis pikir, mengapa dia menatap orang-orang dengan pandangan benci? Jangan-jangan, dia yang mengawasiku tadi malam…

**~Kimi Mamoru~**

Aku berjalan perlahan menyusuri rak-rak–yang berisi berbagai jenis sabun dan alat-alat kebersihan–sambil mendorong kereta barang. Siang ini kuputuskan membeli peralatan kebersihan untuk kamar mandiku di satu-satunya supermarket di desa ini, karena tak satu pun kubawa dari rumah lamaku. Sabun mandi, shampoo, pasta gigi, sikat gigi…

"Hei, kau!" suara seseorang memanggil, sontak aku menoleh. Lelaki berkuncir-tinggi berdiri di ujung barisan rak-rak ini, menatapku datar. "Kau orang baru yang tinggal di Rumah Bata itu?" tanyanya tanpa menatapku lagi, dia tengah sibuk memilah barang-barang dari rak di tangannya, lalu dimasukkan ke kereta-dorongnya.

"Hn. Kau tahu?" kataku, yang juga kembali mengambil barang-barang kebutuhanku dari rak.

"Tentu saja. Ini kan pemukiman kecil, bukan mustahil aku tahu siapa saja yang tinggal di sini. Dan tampangmu masih asing. Kebetulan juga aku dengar Rumah Bata itu sudah berpenghuni."

"Hn. Aku baru pindah kemarin malam," kataku sekenanya. Kulirik dia, masih sibuk mengambil beberapa barang, sambil berjalan pelan mendekatiku. 'Aku dengar' katanya? Apa dia tipe orang yang suka bergosip?

"Aku Shikamaru," ucapnya setelah dia berdiri tepat di sebelahku.

"Sasuke," aku membalas.

"Aku tinggal di ujung komplek ini, tidak jauh dari tempat penangkaran rusa," tambahnya.

"Penangkaran rusa?" tanyaku. Di sini ada penangkaran rusa? Itachi tak pernah cerita hal itu, atau dia memang tidak tahu.

"Ya, Penangkaran Rusa Nara," jawabnya. "Ada di hutan dekat air terjun besar di gerbang desa ini. Sebenarnya itu milik keluargaku." Dia berputar melewatiku sambil mendorong keretanya.

"Kau sudah lama tinggal di sini?" tanyaku. Aku mengikutinya perlahan di belakangnya, juga sambil mendorong keretaku.

"Lumayan," dia mengangguk. "Kira-kira sudah 12 tahun."

Cukup lama. Kemungkinan besar dia tahu sesuatu tentang wanita pirang yang tinggal di sebelah rumahku. "Ano, kau tahu—"

"—wanita pirang yang tinggal di sebelah rumahmu?" lanjutnya, langsung menoleh padaku. Dia seolah tahu apa yang kupikirkan. Aku hanya mengangguk. "Sebaiknya kau jangan cari masalah dengannya! Kalau perlu, tak usah bicara dengannya!"

Aku tersentak. "Apa maksudmu? Ada masalah apa dengannya?"

Dia diam sejenak sebelum meletakkan sebotol cairan pembersih lantai dalam keretanya. "Tsunade-sama bukan orang yang ramah." Bisa kulihat dengan jelas air mukanya berubah. "Dia tak banyak berbaur dengan orang-orang di desa ini. Sikapnya selalu misterius. Dia jadi begitu sejak suaminya meninggal." Orang ini menoleh padaku, menatapku serius. "Kalau kau paham maksudku, kau tentu akan mengikuti saranku."

Misterius dan jarang berbaur? Orang yang menarik. Aku masih ingat dengan jelas cara wanita itu menatapku. Tapi sampai sekarangpun, aku tak berniat mengikuti kata-kata laki-laki ini. Kalau aku bisa bicara dengan… Tsunade-sama, mungkin aku bisa dapat inspirasi menarik untuk bahan novelku. Ini sangat menarik.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat dengan gadis bersepeda yang menyapaku pagi tadi. "Kau tahu gadis berambut coklat kemerahan…"

"Haruki?"

"Ya, mungkin dia. Gadis bertubuh kecil, berkulit pucat—"

"Itu pasti Haruki," sambar Shikamaru. "Gadis macam itu hanya ada satu di tempat ini, bahkan di dunia ini kuyakin." Dia memutar bola matanya. "Tidak perlu pedulikan dia! Dia cuma gadis pengganggu," dia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

TRRRTT… TRRRTT…

Ponsel dalam saku celanaku bergetar. Segera kurogoh, dan memastikan siapa yang menelepon. Aku mendengus, Itachi rupanya.

"Baiklah! Aku duluan!" ucap Shikamaru tanpa menunggu responku. Belum sempat kutanggapi, dia sudah menghilang di balik rak perkakas dapur.

Ponselku masih bergetar hingga akhirnya kujawab dengan malas. "Ada apa, Aniki?"

"_Sasuke! Aku dan Naruto sudah berangkat menuju rumah barumu,"_ suaranya terdengar antusias sekali. _"Tunggu aku ya! Aku bawakan banyak makanan dan beberapa botol sake. Malam ini kita akan berpesta."_

"Hei, hei! Untuk apa kau lakukan itu? Jangan bawa kebiasaan lama di rumah baru!" bentakku.

Dia malah tertawa. _"Jangan dingin begitu, Sasuke! Ini kan bukan kebiasaan yang buruk. Lagipula, hitung-hitung acara peresmian rumah baru,"_ katanya. Peresmian rumah baru? Apa-apaan?!

Kudengar banyak suara di belakang suaranya. Tadi dia bilang sudah berangkat. Suara-suara itu… jangan-jangan… "Berapa orang yang kau bawa?" tanyaku cepat-cepat.

"_Eh?! Ah... Tidak, Sasuke... Hanya aku dan Naruto." _Saat mengatakan itu, ada sedikit jeda waktu. Kurasa dia berusaha mendiamkan orang-orang–yang disembunyikannya dariku–untuk meyakinkanku_. "Sudah ya! Sampai ketemu nanti malam!"_

Baru saja mau kuteriakkan, sambungan telepon sudah diputuskannya. Dasar aniki bodoh! Dia bilang mau pesta, sudah pasti dia bawa banyak orang. Malam ini sepertinya takkan jadi malam yang tenang untukku.

**~Kimi Mamoru~**

Banyak juga yang kubeli di toko kelontong tadi. Sekarang di kedua tanganku menggantung dua kantung plastik besar.

Toko kelontong itu tak begitu jauh dari rumahku. Aku cukup menempuhnya dengan berjalan kaki. Terlebih lagi, aku suka jalanan di desa ini. Di sepanjang tepi jalan ditumbuhi pohon maple. Tak banyak kendaraan yang melewati jalan ini. Suasana begitu tenang, sehingga suara air terjun di depan gerbang sana dapat kudengar meskipun samar-samar.

Langkahku terhenti seketika. Beberapa meter di depanku, berdiri seorang gadis. Dia terpaku menatapku. Dia… cantik. Rambutnya pendek tak melebihi pundak, warnanya merah muda cerah. Bola mata hijau emerald-nya terbelalak menatapku. Pipinya bersemu merah.

Tiba-tiba dia memutar tubuhnya dan berlari, masuk melewati pagar reyot di rumah besar di sebelah rumahku. Dia terjatuh, tepat di dasar undakan batu di depan rumah itu. Aku cepat-cepat menghampirinya, lalu membantunya berdiri.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Belum sempat aku meraih pundaknya, dia langsung berdiri dan menjauhiku dengan pandangan ketakutan. Aku menatapnya bingung. Kenapa dia bersikap begitu padaku? Ada apa dengan gadis ini? Apa tampangku menakutkan?

Gadis itu berlari gesit menaiki undakan di depan pintu dan masuk ke dalam rumah besar itu. Dia meninggalkanku tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Jadi, apa gadis itu penghuni rumah itu? Jika benar, tambah satu orang aneh lagi yang tinggal di sana.

**Tsudzuku…**

* * *

Minna! Makasih buat yang udah baca fic ini, saya harapkan saran dan kritiknya melalui review. Terus terang, review akan sangat-sangat membantu saya meneruskan fic ini. Tapi dengan berat hati harus saya bilang, kemungkinan fic ini nggak akan cepat diapdet. Karena tugas-tugas saya semakin menumpuk! Kalau temen-temen masih mau membaca kelanjutan fic ini, tetep direview yah! Ditunggu lho!

Arigato gozaimasu…

**~hanaruki~**


	2. Story 2: Pinkuru Onna

**Kimi Mamoru**

By

Hanaruki

**

* * *

Disclaimer**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

SasuSaku fanfic yang diilhami dari J-dorama Last Friend.

Diceritakan dengan Sasuke's POV.

Warning:

AU

OOC

OC

Happy Reading!

**

* * *

Story 2:**

"**Pinkuru Onna"**

Jam antik besar di ruang baca berdentang, jarum jamnya menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Sudah hampir satu jam aku duduk di ruangan ini sambil menatap layar lap top, tapi tak ada yang kukerjakan selain hanya menatapnya. Aku bermaksud untuk melanjutkan tulisanku yang sempat tertunda selama beberapa minggu. Tapi yang terus berputar di kepalaku hanyalah gadis berambut merah muda yang tadi kujumpai di depan rumah besar di sebelah rumahku ini. Yang membuatku tak habis pikir adalah mengapa gadis itu menatapku ketakutan, seolah aku adalah orang yang akan menyakitinya. Aku ingat mata hijau emerald-nya, begitu rapuh.

Aku begitu penarasan. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada gadis itu? Dia juga tinggal di rumah besar yang tidak terawat itu, satu rumah dengan wanita pesolek yang menatapku dengan benci tadi pagi. Mungkinkah mereka ibu dan anak? Aku jadi ingin menemui pemuda yang tadi kutemui di supermarket, aku lupa namanya. Tapi dia mengatakan untuk tidak pedulikan wanita itu. Hah! Semakin dilarang, aku jadi semakin ingin melakukannya.

Oh! Aku dengar dering bel di pintu depan. Sepertinya berbunyi sejak tadi, aku terlalu larut dalam lamunan sampai tidak menyadarinya.

"Ya, tunggu!" teriakku, sambil mematikan lap top dan beranjak ke pintu depan. Dering bel semakin menjadi-jadi, kelihatannya tamu itu mulai tidak sabar. Siapa sih orang brengsek yang tidak bisa menunggu sampai beberapa detik lagi itu?! Ah! Tentu saja. Siapa lagi kalau bukan…

"Tadaima!!" seru Itachi dengan wajah seolah tanpa dosa begitu kubukakan pintu. Dia mengabaikanku yang berdiri di ambang pintu menatapnya kesal, dan masuk seenaknya ke dalam rumahku. Seperti yang sudah kuduga, dia bawa banyak orang. Tanpa sempat kucegah, mereka masuk menyusul Itachi, Si Dobe Naruto, Si Pucat Sai–tentu saja bersama pacarnya yang pirang itu, dan terakhir gadis kikuk berambut ungu.

"Ko… konban wa, Sasuke-kun!" ucapnya, "Maaf… kami datang padahal tidak diundang," lanjutnya. Dia tersenyum ragu-ragu.

"Hn," aku tersenyum masam, "masuk saja, Hinata!" kataku. Setidaknya di antara orang-orang itu masih ada yang punya sopan santun. Kututup pintu dengan setengah membantingnya. "Itachi kuso!"

Aku disambut dengan rangkaian bunga plastik yang dikalungkan Itachi begitu mendatangi ruang duduk. "Apa-apaan sih?!" aku menghempaskannya ke lantai papan.

"Kenapa mukamu itu, Sasuke? Cerialah sedikit!" Itachi melingkarkan lengannya di pundakku. "Ini kan perayaan rumah barumu," lanjutnya.

"Siapa yang berniat bikin perayaan?" tanyaku dengan galak. "Ini cuma akal-akalanmu saja untuk bikin pesta hura-hura dan merusak hidup damaiku kan, Aniki?!"

Aku mendengar dering bel lagi di depan pintu. "Masih ada yang tertinggal?" tanyaku ketus pada Itachi. Dia menggeleng sambil menaikkan kedua pundaknya. Aku khawatir orang-orang ini belum cukup dibawa Itachi untuk menghancurkan rumahku.

Dengan langkah berat aku menghampiri pintu. Ingin rasanya aku menyembur 'tamu' berikutnya yang tidak diundang itu begitu kubuka pintu.

Untung saja aku tidak melakukannya. Cuma pemuda yang kujumpai di supermarket, aku masih belum ingat namanya. Oh ya! Shikamaru. Aku ingat namanya begitu kuingat dia punya peternakan rusa.

"Kau, Shikamaru. Ada apa?" tanyaku datar. Dia tak segera menjawabku, malah merogoh sesuatu di saku belakang celananya. Aku memutuskan untuk menuruni undakan dan menghampirinya.

"Kau menjatuhkan ini tadi di supermarket," kata Shikamaru, memberikan potongan kertas yang berhasil diambil dari sakunya.

Oh, aku keliru. Itu bukan kertas, itu foto. Aku kenal betul gadis berambut merah yang ada di dalamnya, di sebelahnya aku. Kami membuat potret itu sudah lama sekali, sekitar musim panas tiga tahun lalu saat menonton kembang api di pusat kota Konoha. Ya, itu masa-masa aku masih dibutakan rayuan manisnya. Aku tidak tahu foto itu jatuh. Mungkin saat aku membayar barang belanjaanku.

"Sebenarnya aku lebih senang kalau foto ini benar-benar hilang," kataku begitu aku menerima foto itu.

"Kupikir kau pusing setengah mati mencarinya," ucap Shikamaru yang kelihatannya kecewa terhadap reaksiku tadi. Aku bisa melihat sebelah alisnya naik. "Dia gadis yang cantik," lanjutnya lagi.

Aku memutar bola mataku. Ingin tertawa rasanya, tapi aku berhasil menahannya. "Aku juga pernah mengucapkan kalimat yang sama. Tapi kini aku menyesal pernah mengucapkannya."

Kulihat Shikamaru tersenyum, senyuman mengejek. "Begitu ya?" nada bicaranya seolah dia tahu segalanya. Jujur, dia cukup menyebalkan. "Tak kusangka lelaki seangkuh dirimu pernah ditipu wanita," lanjutnya. Apa kubilang! Dia hampir sama menyebalkannya dengan Itachi. Barusan dia bilang aku 'angkuh'?!!

"Mengantar foto ini saja apa perlu ditemani seorang gadis?" aku membalas. Karena kulihat gadis berambut coklat muncul dari belakangnya. Dia menyeringai lebar dan melambaikan tangannya padaku.

"Haruki?! Kau mengikutiku?" Shikamaru rupanya sama sepertiku, baru menyadari keberadaan gadis aneh itu.

"Aku melihatmu menuju rumah ini. Kupikir kau juga mau ikut pesta," ucap gadis pucat bernama Haruki itu. Ya ampun, dia kecil sekali. Puncak kepalanya tidak lebih tinggi dari pundak Shikamaru. Lengan sweater yang dipakainya menjulur sampai menutupi telapak tangannya.

"Pesta?" tanyaku, begitu kuingat dia bilang 'pesta'. "Maksudmu di rumahku? Tidak, tidak," aku menggeleng, "tidak ada—"

"Selamat datang!!" Itachi tiba-tiba keluar dan menyambut Shikamaru dan Haruki layaknya tamu kehormatan. "Kalian pasti teman-teman baru Sasuke. Tidak kusangka adikku cepat akrab dengan para tetangganya," ucapnya berseri-seri.

"Mereka—"

"Ayo cepat! Aku takut kalian kehabisan makanan." Tanpa sempat kucegah, Itachi menggiring masuk kedua orang itu ke dalam rumah. Dia bahkan melupakanku, si tuan rumah. Keterlaluan Itachi! Dia selalu saja bersikap menyebalkan, di manapun dia berada.

Aku meremas foto yang tadi diberikan Shikamaru, dan melemparnya tepat ke dalam kotak sampah di dekat pagar. Dengan langkah berat aku masuk, menuju sumber keramaian. Suara gaduh mereka berasal dari ruang duduk.

Ruangan itu tidak lagi terlihat seperti ruang duduk, lebih seperti kapal pecah sekarang. Meja di tengah ruangan disingkirkan ke pojok, gantinya botol-botol bir dan begitu banyak bungkusan makanan di atas karpet. Seseorang menyetel musik dengan mini compo yang sebelumnya kuletakkan di kamarku, namun kini ada di atas meja di pojok itu.

Sai dan Ino berdansa gila di tengah ruangan, sedangkan Naruto kelihatannya sedang merayu Hinata untuk ikut berdansa. Haruki sibuk melahap macam-macam makanan, pipinya membengkak. Itachi menuangkan bir kalengan ke dalam gelas, dan menyodorkannya pada Shikamaru. Lelaki berkuncir tinggi itu menolak, dia kelihatan suntuk.

Benar juga! Ini kesempatanku untuk mencari tahu macam-macam soal tetangga sebelah yang misterius itu padanya. Kalau kubuat dia sedikit mabuk, mungkin dia akan buka mulut.

Aku tersentak mendengar suara gaduh dari luar. Apa hanya aku yang mendengarnya? Yang lain kelihatannya tidak menyadari suara itu. Peduli amat dengan mereka! Aku cepat-cepat membuka pintu, tidak ada siapapun. Tapi pot di dekat undakan jatuh dan pecah. Kulihat ada uap di keca jendela. Rupanya seseorang tadi mengintip di kaca ini. Cepat-cepat kulempar pandanganku ke jendela di lantai dua rumah sebelah. Aku sempat melihat tirai coklat bergerak menutup.

Persis seperti dugaanku, orang yang mengintipku dari jendela itu kemarin malam dan orang yang tadi mengintip ke dalam rumahku adalah orang yang sama. Kemungkinan besarnya adalah wanita pesolek tadi pagi atau gadis berambut merah muda itu.

"Kau berhasil menarik perhatiannya," ucap Shikamaru, yang entah sejak kapan bersandar di daun pintu.

"Siapa maksudmu? Wanita pirang atau gadis berambut merah muda?" tanyaku menuntut jawaban.

"Kau sudah bertemu dengannya?" dia nampak heran. "Gadis pink itu?"

"Dia menatapku di depan rumahnya, lalu berlari ketakutan sampai terjatuh di undakan," jawabku. "Aku tidak mengerti tatapan ketakutannya itu saat melihatku. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya kan?" Aku sengaja menekan suaraku, untuk memancingnya bicara. Tapi dia tak juga mau bicara, meskipun dia tahu aku menuggu penjelasannya.

"Baiklah, aku tidak paham kenapa kau menyembunyikan ini dariku," kataku, masih berusaha untuk membuatnya buka mulut.

Aku mengikutinya masuk ke ruang tamu. "Aku tahu kau menyembunyikan sesuatu yang ingin kuketahui."

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau ketahui," ucapnya tegas. "Aku tahu orang macam kau. Kau hanya ingin memanfaatkan kisah orang lain untuk kau tulis dan kau jual ke penerbit."

Aku tersenyum masam. "Apapun yang ingin kutulis bukan urusanmu."

Aku menyerah. Sudah cukup kesabaranku menghadapi orang ini. "Dengar! Kau bukan satu-satunya jalan untukku. Aku bisa langsung datang menemui wanita itu dan bicara baik-baik padanya. Aku yakin dia tidak akan sepelit kau untuk membagi sedikit kisah hidupnya."

"Kau tidak tahu siapa yang akan kau hadapi," ucapnya. "Kurasa kau cukup pintar untuk mengikuti saranku. Jauhi mereka!" Entah hanya perasaanku saja atau dia memang mengancamku. Belum sempat aku berkomentar, dia sudah melangkah pergi tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi.

Sebenarnya aku bukannya ingin mendapatkan bahan cerita novel. Aku hanya penasaran dengan gadis pink itu. Tatapan mata emerald-nya itu berputar-putar di kepalaku. Rasa penasaran ini seperti rasa gatal yang ingin kugaruk, tapi tak bisa kulakukan karena tanganku di rantai. Sekarang satu-satunya yang harus kulakukan untuk mengetahui kenyataannya adalah dengan menemui dan bicara dengan mereka. Tapi peringatan Shikamaru untuk menjauhi mereka pun mengganggu pikiranku. Tentunya ada alasan yang logis untuk itu. Tapi dia malah tidak mau mengatakannya.

Baiklah. Peduli amat dengan peringatannya! Kalau dipikir-pikir apa yang akan terjadi jika aku mendekati wanita yang kelihatan galak dan seorang gadis pemalu? Memangnya aku bisa terbunuh? Tentu saja bukan karena itu kan Shikamaru memperingatiku. Sebagaimana pun 'berbahaya'-nya, aku tidak akan mati hanya karena bicara dengan mereka. Jadi apa salahnya dicoba?!

**~Kimi Mamoru~**

Aku terbangun oleh dering bel di pintu depan. Ya ampun, kepalaku pusing sekali! Semalam, Itachi dan Si Dobe berhasil membuatku meneguk bergelas-gelas sake. Malang sekali nasibku, tidak pernah merasakan ketenangan barang sebentar saja. Pagi begini saja sudah ada orang yang berani mengganggu istirahatku.

Aku berjalan terhuyung menuju pintu depan. Kulihat para 'tamu' tak diundang masih terbaring nyenyak di ruang duduk. Hinata, Ino, dan seorang lagi tidur di sofa panjang. Oh iya, itu Haruki. Tak kusangka dia ikut menginap. Naruto dan Sai terkapar di atas karpet. Mereka tak peduli sampah yang bertebaran di sekelilingnya. Rasanya kurang seorang lagi… Itachi!

Astaga! Dia tersungkur di sofa di ruang tamu. Dengkurannya keras sekali. Tidak dengarkah dia bunyi bel yang terus berkumandang sejak tadi?!

Tanpa mempedulikan Si Bodoh itu lagi, aku membuka pintu. Pandanganku masih samar-samar menatap sosok berambut merah panjang. Dia sepertinya memakai kacamata.

"Ohayo, Sasuke!" ucapnya.

Kesadaranku kembali seratus persen begitu menyadari suara siapa itu. Gadis bertubuh semampai berdiri di hadapanku. Gadis yang tidak asing lagi. Gadis yang tidak lagi ingin kutemui untuk selamanya.

"Karin!"

Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana dia bisa menemukanku di desa terpencil ini. Aku tidak yakin Itachi yang memberitahukannya, karena dia juga benci perempuan ini.

"Sasuke, kau masih tampan seperti dulu meskipun baru bangun tidur—"

"Apa maumu?" aku menyambar. Aku muak mendengar kata-kata rayuannya itu. Sudah cukup sekian tahun dia menipuku.

Raut wajahnya nampak murung. Aku tahu dia cuma pura-pura untuk mendapatkan perhatianku. Apapun yang dia lakukan, aku tidak mau lagi sampai terpengaruh.

"Kau jahat sekali, Sasuke!" dia mulai menangis, itu cuma air mata buaya. "Ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu setelah hampir satu tahun kita tidak saling bicara. Jangan bersikap dingin begitu padaku!"

Aku mendengus. "Sudahlah! Tidak ada gunanya menangis. Aku tidak ingin kau membangunkan kakakku yang sedang tidur nyenyak. Kita cari tempat untuk bicara, jika itu yang kau mau."

"Ya. Banyak hal yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

"Aku ganti pakaian dulu. Tunggulah di sini!" kataku sebelum menutup pintu, tanpa menunggunya memaksa masuk. Aku tidak ingin kaki kotornya menginjak rumah baruku.

Aku dan Karin kemudian memutuskan untuk duduk bersama di kedai teh pinggir jalan yang kami temukan di dekat air terjun. Sepanjang pembicaraan dia terus menangis dan mengeluh ini-itu soal pekerjaannya. Aku enggan berkomentar. Pekerjaannya di salah satu stasiun TV di Konoha didapatnya karena aku. Dan itulah yang membuatku membencinya.

Dia mendekatiku tiga tahun yang lalu hanya untuk mencuri ide ceritaku, lalu menjualnya ke stasiun TV. Karena itu dia ditawari kontrak kerja sebagai sutradara untuk program drama itu. Saat kuminta penjelasan, dia bilang itu hanya cerita yang kebetulan sama. Mustahil! Di dunia ini tidak ada yang kebetulan. Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Membawanya ke jalur hukum pun tidak bisa, karena cerita itu belum sempat kulindungi hak cipta. Aku hanya bisa menyesali betapa bodohnya aku, bisa tertipu oleh perempuan macam ini.

"Aku benci mereka menganggapku begitu," dia terisak. "Aku hanya melakukan kesalahan kecil, tapi mereka tidak bisa menerima itu." Aku tak bisa menahannya untuk tidak bersandar ke bahuku. Tapi lama-lama dia melingkarkan tangannya dan memelukku.

"Hentikan, Karin!" kataku lantang, sambil menyingkirkan lengannya dari tubuhku.

Dia duduk terpaku, menatapku penuh harap. Air matanya jatuh semakin deras. "Sasuke, maafkan aku! Aku tahu kau kini membenciku melebihi apapun. Tapi tolonglah maafkan aku, Sasuke! Aku menyesal. Saat itu aku tidak bermaksud merebut ceritamu. Aku hanya ingin cerita itu dipublikasikan, karena itu cerita yang bagus sekali."

"Lalu kenapa kau mengakuinya sebagai ceritamu?" tanyaku tegas, tanpa terpengaruh sedikitpun oleh tangisannya yang semakin menderu.

Tangisannya semakin meledak. Dia menutup wajahnya sambil terisak. "Karena itu aku menyesal. Aku menyesal, Sasuke," ucapnya lirih.

Seberapa banyak pun dia mengucapkan kata menyesal, aku tidak akan pernah bisa menghapus rasa benciku padanya. Aku tidak peduli dia mau menangis sampai kapan. Kekecewaanku tidak bisa dibayar dengan apapun. Ini bukan soal ide ceritaku yang dicuri. Aku hanya tidak bisa memaafkannya yang menipuku, menipu perasaanku.

"Sasuke…" Karin mangangkat wajahnya, menatapku lekat-lekat dengan mata bengkaknya, "aku membutuhkanmu," ucapnya lirih.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Bisakah kita rujuk kembali?"

Aku diam selama sepersekian detik. Apa-apaan ini? Setahun yang lalu dia mengecewakanku dengan sukses, sekarang dia merengek minta rujuk. Apa sebenarnya yang ada di kepalanya?

"Apa alasanku untuk kembali bersamamu?" tanyaku, dengan menekan suaraku.

Karin perlahan mendekatiku. "Dulu kau pernah mencintaiku, amat mencintaiku. Tidak ada salahnya kan kalau kita kembali merajut kasih yang sempat terputus itu?" Dia meraih lenganku dan mendekap erat.

Aku segera melepaskan diri dan bangkit berdiri. Kutatap mata bengkaknya dalam-dalam. "Lupakan, Karin!" kataku lantang, setengah membentak. "Kau tahu, aku menyesal pernah mencintaimu. Aku bahkan menyesal pernah mengenalmu. Jangan pernah lagi menemuiku! Aku tidak ingin melihatmu untuk selama-lamanya."

Tanpa menolehnya lagi, aku pergi dari kedai itu. Kuharap kata-kataku tadi menjadi pukulan telak baginya, sehingga dia tidak lagi muncul dalam kehidupanku. Aku muak. Sudah cukup dia menghancurkanku. Aku tidak mau memberinya kesempatan untuk melakukannya lagi.

Semilir angin ini membuat perasaanku sedikit lebih baik. Suara gesekan dedaunan maple yang tumbuh di tepi jalan ini membangkitkan semangatku, membuatku sedikit melupakan Karin dalam kepalaku.

Kurasakan air menetes di lenganku. Aku menengadah. Buliran air hujan jatuh menimpa wajahku, semakin lama semakin lebat. Oh, tidak! Hujan! Kepalaku terasa berputar-putar. Pandanganku semakin kabur. Aku tak kuat lagi menahan berat tubuhku…

**~Kimi Mamoru~**

Kubuka kelopak mataku perlahan-lahan. Di mana ini? Ruangan ini sepertinya bukan rumahku. Aku berusaha mengangkat tubuhku untuk duduk. Kepalaku masih berputar. Kupejamkan mataku sebentar untuk membuatnya kembali normal.

Suara sesuatu yang jatuh membuatku terkejut dan membuka mata tiba-tiba. Aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali untuk melihat lebih jelas. Seorang gadis berambut merah muda menatapku terpaku, gadis itu! Gelas kaca bergelinding di atas karpet merah tua di dekat kakinya. Sepertinya dia menjatuhkannya saat melihatku tadi.

Aku menatap sekeliling ruangan. Ini memang bukan di rumahku. Kalau gadis itu ada di sini, mungkinkah ini rumahnya–rumah tidak terawat di sebelah rumahku? Mungkinkah dia yang menolongku saat aku pingsan di tengah hujan?

Gadis itu tidak bergeming. Dia masih berdiri terpaku menatapku. Lagi-lagi tatapan itu.

"Apakah kau yang membawaku ke sini?" tanyaku hati-hati. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya bereaksi yang tidak-tidak.

Dia tidak menjawab. Perlahan dia melangkah mendekatiku, dan berhenti saat jarak kami hanya terpaut beberapa langkah. Dan dia diam di sana sambil memperhatikanku dengan seksama, seolah aku adalah makhluk yang datang dari planet asing.

Aku bangkit berdiri. Dia tentu saja terkejut. Tapi kali ini dia tidak melarikan diri seperti saat pertemuan pertama kami, dia masih terpaku di tempatnya. Aku mencoba untuk lebih mendekat padanya. Dia nampak gugup, dan mengangkat salah satu tangannya untuk menghalangi wajahnya saat jarak antara kami sudah sangat dekat.

Aku meraih tangannya perlahan, dan menyingkirkannya dari wajahnya. Ternyata… wajahnya sangat cantik bila dilihat lebih dekat, meskipun dia memejamkan matanya–kelihatannya ketakutan manatapku.

Kuletakkan tanganku di pundaknya. "Jangan takut padaku!" ucapku pelan. "Aku tidak akan menyakitimu."

Dia membuka matanya dengan sangat hati-hati, seolah aku akan menerkamnya begitu dia menatapku. Dan tak kusangka dia justru menatapku lekat-lekat, tanpa berkedip. Baru pertama kali kulihat mata emerald seindah yang dia miliki.

"Aku tidak pernah sedekat ini dengan seorang laki-laki," ucapnya, hampir seperti bisikan.

Sontak aku melepaskan genggamanku dari pundaknya, dan kembali ke sofa panjang tempat aku berbaring tadi dengan serba salah tingkah. "Maafkan aku!" kataku setelah menjatuhkan diri di sana, entah kenapa aku tidak berani menatapnya lagi. Wajahku terasa panas.

Kulihat dia memungut gelas yang jatuh tadi, dan menghilang di balik pintu menuju ruang sebelah. Beberapa detik kemudian dia kembali dengan gelas yang sama penuh terisi air dalam genggamannya, lalu menyodorkannya padaku.

"Terima kasih," ucapku. Aku meneguk air hangat itu hingga habis. Dan dia mengambil gelas kosong itu dari tanganku. Setelah itu dia hanya berdiri menatapku.

"Duduklah!" kataku sambil menunjuk sofa berlengan di sebelah sofa panjang ini.

"Maaf, aku membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman," gumamnya pelan. Dia hendak meninggalkanku lagi.

"Ah! Tidak," aku cepat-cepat mencegahnya. "Duduk saja di sini. Kita mengobrol sebentar," kataku.

Gadis itu sepertinya tidak keberatan. "Aku menemukanmu pingsan di jalan. Jadi kubawa kau kemari," katanya.

"Terima kasih," aku tersenyum. "Aku punya sedikit masalah dengan hujan. Jika terkena air hujan, kepalaku terasa pusing dan akhirnya aku pingsan."

"Penyakit apa itu?"

Aku tertawa kecil. "Bukan penyakit. Aku pernah mengalami hal buruk, dan saat itu hujan turun. Kata dokter, aku jadi fobia hujan karena trauma. Kadang hal-hal konyol seperti itu bisa terjadi."

Gadis pink itu melempar pandangan ke jendela. "Aku suka sekali hujan," ucapnya.

"Sepertinya kita punya sesuatu yang berbeda," kataku miris.

Aku bukannya membenci hujan, tapi takdirlah yang memulai semuanya. Jika saja takdir tidak merenggut ibuku di saat hujan lebat itu, mungkin aku tidak perlu selalu pingsan di saat hujan mengguyur tubuhku, aku tidak perlu fobia terhadap hujan.

"Gawat!" gadis itu membuyarkan lamunanku. Dia terlihat begitu panik. "Ayo, kau tidak boleh ada di sini." Dia menarik tanganku dan berusaha menyeretku.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku, yang mengikutinya begitu saja. Dia tidak bilang apa-apa, selain terus menggiringku sampai ke depan sebuah pintu. Sepertinya ini pintu ke halaman belakang. Aku mendengar ada seseorang masuk dari pintu depan.

"Pulanglah!" katanya setelah membukakan pintu. Dia lalu menatapku dalam-dalam. "Tolong jangan pernah datang lagi ke sini!"

Aku menatapnya bingung. "Aku tidak mengerti. Sebenarnya apa yang—"

"Kumohon!" pintanya. "Aku tak bisa menjelaskannya. Kumohon pergilah!"

Aku masih tak mau mengangkat kakiku. Dia lalu memberikan sebuah payung berwarna bening padaku. "Kumohon!" pintanya sekali lagi, sambil meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di dadaku dan mendesakku keluar.

Aku tak punya pilihan. Kakiku melangkah mundur, menginjak tanah berumput. Baru dua langkah, gadis itu langsung menutup pintunya.

Dia begitu serius mengusirku, entah apa alasannya. Apa mungkin karena seseorang yang baru datang itu? Kupikir mungkin itu wanita pirang yang kemungkinan adalah ibunya.

Hujan ini masih sangat deras. Aku agak takut untuk melewatinya, meski pakai payung. Tapi tidak ada gunanya juga aku masih di sini. Dia sudah menutup pintunya, bahkan sepertinya dia menguncinya. Tapi tiba-tiba kudengar suara kaca pecah. Itu berasal dari rumah ini. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

**Tsuzuku…**

* * *

Yossha! Akhirnya saya bisa ngapdet fic ini. Padahal tadinya saya pikir bakalan hiatus untuk selamanya. Berkat reader dan temen-temen yang udah ngedukung dan nagih apdetannya terus, terpaksa saya lanjutin *ditimpuk*. Makasih banyak ya, Minna! ^^

Maaf kalau chapter ini nggak memuaskan, masih ngebosenin kayak chapter 1 mungkin. Soalnya buat saya agak susah bikin awal cerita, jadinya ya ngebosenin deh. Maksudnya sih pengen nunjukin siapa-siapa aja yang berperan di fic ini, gitu! Tapi maaf ya kalo jadinya bertele-tele. Karena saya juga masih belajar. Hehe~

Well, its bales review time!! ^0^

Kristi Tamagochi: wah, yang bener 'ketara' ya senpai? Gomen… hehehe~ Kalo segini udah panjang belom? Nanti kalo kepanjangan malah tambah bosen lagi! XD Makasih ya Senpai! Akhirnya saya apdet juga nih. Tolong kasih masukan lagi… :)

Cake Factory: ih waw nickmu luchu! ^^ bagi kuenya dong!! XDD iya udah saya apdet tuh! Review lagi ya! :)

Hiwatari Nana-chan.7ven: ya kita lihat aja endingnya! Mungkin saya berubah pikiran dan bikin endingnya jadi ItaSaku… XDD sankyuu ya reviewnya. Chap ini jangan lupa review lagi! :)

Yuuzu-chan: Maaf ya Yuuzu pairingnya mengecewakanmu. Soalnya saya lebih nyaman pake SasuSaku ^^. Nih apdetannya, maaf lama. Review lagi yaaa :)

Hiryuka Nishimori: wah… makasih ya Hiichan *boleh kan saya panggil gini? XD* Saya juga masih belajar kok! Masih banyak kekurangan ^^ Sakura anak Tsunade atau bukan baca aja terus ficnya, biar ga penasaran.. xixixi~ Ni apdetnya, review lagi ya Hiichan.. :)

Kakkoii-chan: begitulah, cuma satu OC sih, itu juga cuma cameo. Biasa, author narsis pengen tampil XP *dibuang ke laut* Nih apdetannya, direview yaaa :)

Aika Uchiha: iya, ada 1 OC. Maaf ya kalo keganggu sama OC ga jelas itu ^^. Baca terus aja deh, nanti jg tau.. review lagi ya :)

Uchibi-nara: Sankyuu.. ini apdetannya. Jangan lupa review lagi yaa :)

Badboy sheva18: Gomen ya kalo ngebosenin, saya ga jago sih ngarang awal cerita ^^a Baca aja, ntar juga tau sebabnya. Gomen nih telat ngapdet. Direview lagi ya! :)

Takuya Uzuki-san: Akhirnya w apdet jg nih. Review yak!! :) nb: kapan fic lo apdet?? *disepak*

Shirayuki Haruna: Sakura emang malu2 kucing gitu… hehe~ *di-shannaro* Baca terus ya! Jangan lupa review.. :)

Hyuu Mizu-hime: haha… ga papa kali! Panggil sesukamu aja ^^ 'Kimi Mamoru' itu artinya 'melindungimu'. Sankyuu… ^^ Nih apdetnya, gomen telat banget. Jangan lupa review lagi ya :)

Akabara Hikari: hai Akabara Hikari! Saya panggil Hiki-chan boleh ya.. ^. Ide jadiin Sasuke penulis misteri itu sengaja saya cocokin sama ceritanya. Soalnya dia kan tinggal di desa yang cukup aneh.. hehehe~ Baca aja ya! Maaf, terlalu banyak alasan nih kenapa apdet lama.. XD Makasih reviewnya. Jangan lupa review lagi ya :)

Fiuuuuh~

Minna! Berhubung bentar lagi bulan puasa, saya minta maaf kalau selama ini mungkin saya bikin kalian sebel. Maaf lahir batin ya! Oh ya karena itu juga saya akan ngapdet chap 3 setelah lebaran. Tunggu aja ya! Jangan lupa direview lho! Saran dan kritik anda sangat membantu saya. Honto ni arigato gozaimasu! Ja mata ne!! ^-^

**~hanaruki~**


	3. Story 3: Sakura

**Kimi Mamoru**

By

Hanaruki

**

* * *

Disclaimer**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

SasuSaku fanfic yang diilhami dari J-dorama Last Friend.

Diceritakan dengan Sasuke's POV.

Warning:

AU

OOC

OC

Happy Reading!

**

* * *

Story 3:**

"**Sakura"**

Aku mendengar suara kaca pecah. Sekali… sekali lagi. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di dalam? Apakah gadis itu baik-baik saja?

Aku tidak tahan lagi terus diam di sini. Aku menggedor-gedor pintu, berharap dia mau membukakannya. "Hei, apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam? Apa kau—"

Pintu tiba-tiba membuka. Seorang wanita pirang dengan wajah galak memelototiku. "Mau apa kau?" tanyanya dingin.

"Ng… aku…" Aku berusaha mengintip sedikit dari balik pundaknya, ingin tahu apa yang sudah terjadi di dalam. Dapat kulihat gadis berambut merah muda itu sedang berjongkok, sepertinya sedang memunguti sesuatu di lantai.

"Hei, orang asing," wanita pirang itu maju satu langkah, berusaha menutupi pandanganku, "kau tidak tahu sopan santun ya? Bertamulah lewat pintu depan! Dan jangan mengintip ke dalam rumah orang!" ucapnya lantang.

"Aku mendengar sesuatu yang tidak beres, makanya—"

"Tidak ada yang tidak beres di sini," dia menyambar, dengan suara yang lebih keras untuk menutupi suaraku. "Anak itu memang selalu ceroboh, menjatuhkan apapun yang dipegangnya. Jadi itu bukan lagi hal yang aneh. Apa itu cukup memuaskan rasa ingin tahumu?"

Aku diam selama sepersekian detik. Aku teringat gelas yang menggelinding di dekat kaki gadis pink itu saat aku sadar dari pingsan beberapa saat yang lalu. Jadi, dia menjatuhkan gelas lagi?

"Bagaimana payungku bisa ada padamu?" tanyanya, sekaligus merebut dengan kasar payung bening yang tadi diberikan gadis pink padaku. "Kau seharusnya belajar untuk bersikap lebih sopan!" katanya, disertai bantingan pintu.

Ya ampun, baru kali ini aku bertemu wanita segalak dia. Aku sampai tidak mampu berkata-kata. Aku semakin yakin alasan Shikamaru melarangku mendekatinya, pasti karena ini.

Tapi ngomong-ngomong… bagaimana aku pulang sekarang?! Aku tidak lagi punya payung. Ribuan tetesan air hujan itu akan membuatku roboh lagi. Tidak mungkin aku meminjam kembali payung itu. Malang benar nasibku. Melewati hujan saja aku tidak berani.

"Sasuke!!" kudengar suara yang kukenal memanggilku, suaranya terdengar jauh sekali. Ah! Aku melihat payung hitam melewati rerumputan tinggi di halaman belakang ini, menuju ke arahku. Itu Naruto!

"Oi, Teme, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya begitu dia sampai di hadapanku.

Aku tidak menjawab. Aku segera berlari ke bawah payungnya. "Ayo cepat pergi dari sini!" kataku, sambil mendesak Naruto.

"Hei! Jangan dorong-dorong! Lihat tuh bajuku jadi basah!" gerutunya.

**~Kimi Mamoru~**

"Aku heran kalian belum juga pergi dari sini," kataku, sambil mengeringkan rambutku dengan handuk. Hari sudah gelap, sementara hujan belum juga berhenti.

"Kau mengusir?" tanya Naruto ketus. Kubalas dia dengan melempar handuk yang kupakai tadi padanya.

"Tadinya aku memang mau pulang," kata Itachi sebelum Naruto melempar sandal bulunya padaku. "Tapi aku khawatir, karena hujan semakin lebat dan kau belum juga kembali." Itachi menjatuhkan dirinya di sebelah Naruto, lalu memakai sepatunya. "Aku tahu kau tidak pernah cocok dengan hujan."

"Kalau kau sudah tahu itu, kenapa juga kau belikan aku rumah di daerah sumber hujan begini?"

Itachi tertawa kecil. "Kupikir tidak masalah, selama kau tidak keluar rumah. Lagi pula kau kan jarang keluar rumah," jawabnya enteng. "Yah… siapa tahu saja lama-lama kau terbiasa dengan hujan, dan fobiamu bisa hilang."

Cukup masuk akal juga. Tapi kalau begini caranya, aku tidak bisa keluar rumah setiap turun hujan. Ini sih sama saja seperti tahanan! Apa dia tidak berpikir sampai ke situ?

"Oh ya! Apa yang kau lakukan di rumah sebelah itu?" tanya Naruto. Itachi kelihatannya tertarik juga ingin mendengar jawabanku, dia sampai berhenti mengikat tali sepatunya yang sebelah. "Kudengar ribut-ribut di sana, makanya tadi aku datang," Naruto melanjutkan.

"Aku cuma lihat-lihat," jawabku sekenanya. "Yang kau dengar mungkin suara kucing berkelahi." Tidak terpikirkan alasan lain untuk menghindari pertanyaan ini.

"Tadi pagi Karin ke sini," kataku begitu teringat hal itu. Aku lega juga akhirnya ada topik untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan, yah… meskipun aku benci membahas ini.

"Perempuan itu?!" Itachi nampak terkejut, juga dengan Naruto. Mereka saling bertukar pandang dengan tatapan bingung.

"Bagaimana bisa dia menemukan rumah ini?" Itachi berang.

"Justru itu yang ingin kutanyakan padamu," protesku. "Apa kau sudah memastikan tidak ada yang tahu tempat tinggalku yang baru selain kau dan Naruto, juga teman-temanmu yang kemarin itu?"

"Aku yakin sekali," ucap Itachi, tapi aku sungguh-sungguh tidak melihat keyakinan di wajahnya.

"Keyakinanmu itu memang selalu kuragukan!" kataku lantang. Dia hanya mengangkat alisnya.

"Tapi… mau apa dia mendatangimu?" tanya Naruto.

Aku diam, berpikir, menimbang-nimbang apakah aku perlu menceritakannya atau tidak. "Dia memintaku kembali padanya," akhirnya kuputuskan untuk mengatakannya.

"APA??!" Itachi dan Naruto bersamaan.

"Lalu kau menerimanya?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Tentu saja tidak, Dobe!!" aku melempar kembali sandal bulunya, dan mendarat tepat di keningnya. "Ups! Sorry!" kataku sambil berusaha untuk tidak tertawa. "Aku masih cukup waras untuk menolaknya," aku melanjutkan.

"Yang kutahu otakmu tidak pernah waras," Naruto menggerutu sambil mengusap-usap keningnya yang memerah.

"Yah… setidaknya dia tidak berbuat macam-macam padamu kan? Jadi kalau dia masih berani datang, usir saja! Kau kan paling handal mencampakkan wanita," kata Itachi dengan entengnya. Dia bahkan menertawakan ucapannya sendiri bersama Naruto.

Aku hanya mendengus kesal. Lelucon soal wanita selalu dijadikan Itachi sebagai 'senjata' yang paling mempan untuk menyerangku. Kakak macam apa dia?

"Baiklah. Aku sudah harus pulang," kata Itachi setelah dia puas tertawa. Dia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke pintu depan.

"Hati-hati, Itachi!" seru Naruto, yang sedang asik menonton TV dengan volume yang semakin dibesarkannya.

Tunggu dulu! Apa yang dilakukannya?

"Dobe, kenapa kau masih duduk santai di sini?" tanyaku tak sabaran.

"Kenapa? Acara itu lagi bagus-bagusnya," dia memprotes, tangannya menekan tombol pada remote control, membesarkan lagi volume suaranya.

"Kenapa tidak siap-siap? Nanti kau bisa ditinggal Itachi!"

Naruto melempar pandangan kesal padaku. "Aku kan tidak akan ke mana-mana, Teme! Aku tetap di sini."

Eh? Apa yang barusan dia katakan? Aku merasa seperti ada guntur menyambar kepalaku. Oh, tidak! Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Si pembuat onar ini tidak boleh ada di sini.

Aku merebut remote dari genggaman Naruto, dan langsung mematikan TV. Naruto bangkit berdiri dengan wajah frustasi.

"Apa masalahmu, Teme?"

"Kau!" aku menunjuknya tepat di depan hidungnya. "Siapa yang mengijinkanmu tinggal di sini, eh?"

"Itachi!" jawabnya sambil berkacak pinggang.

Aku tak lagi berminat ribut dengan Si Dobe. Aku berlari keluar, berusaha mengejar Itachi. Tapi dia sudah tidak ada. Cepat sekali dia menghilang. Benar-benar keterlaluan orang itu. Kalau dia sampai kembali, aku pasti akan membunuhnya! Lihat saja!

**~Kimi Mamoru~**

Aku bersyukur pagi ini hujan tidak turun. Senang sekali melihat matahari bersinar cerah menyongsong hari baru. Bunga-bunga di taman kecilku bermekaran dengan indahnya.

Tapi satu hal yang membuat suasana ini tidak nyaman, Si Dobe! Sejak dia bangun, hanya keribuatan yang dibuatnya. Sudah tahu harus datang pagi ke kantor barunya, dia malah bangun kesiangan.

Ya, seperti yang sudah terjadi, Naruto tinggal di rumah baruku, tanpa persetujuanku sebelumnya tentu saja! Rupanya dia dapat pekerjaan di Ame, sebagai fotografer tetap di suatu majalah.

"Itekimasu!" teriaknya sambil berlari menuruni undakan. Entah karena terburu-buru atau memang karena dia slebor, dia lupa bahwa undakan batu itu licin, tanpa bisa dihindarinya kakinya terpeleset. Dia pasti sudah terjatuh terjerembab jika seorang gadis berambut coklat tidak menahannya. Heran, gadis itu selalu muncul tiba-tiba. Dasar gadis aneh!

"Daijoubu ka Naruto-kun?" tanya Haruki.

Naruto menyeringai lebar seperti biasa, sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya. "Aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih, Haru-chan!" katanya. "Ah! Strawberry!" seru Naruto, begitu melihat buah-buah merah segar di dalam kantung plastik transparan yang dibawa gadis itu.

"Mau mencobanya?" Haruki menyodorkan kantung itu ke depan wajah Naruto.

Dia mengambilnya satu dan berseru dengan wajah bodoh, "Manisnya…"

Hah… Kenapa juga aku malah menonton mereka berdua? Aku memutar tubuhku, melangkah masuk melewati ambang pintu. Tapi suara gadis itu memanggilku, membuat langkahku terhenti. Aku menoleh.

"Ini kubawakan untuk Sasuke-kun," katanya berseri-seri sambil mengayun-ayunkan kantung itu di depan wajahnya, memperlihatkannya padaku. "Ini baru dipetik dari kebunku lho!"

"Aku tidak suka itu," sahutku datar. Aku lihat wajahnya merengut mendengar reaksiku.

"Jangan dengarkan Si Teme!" ucap Naruto. "Kalau boleh, untukku saja."

Secara mendadak mimik wajah Haruki kembali ceria. Dia lalu menyerahkan sekantung penuh strawberry pada Naruto. Lalu pergi setelah melambaikan tangan padanya.

"Oi, Dobe!" Naruto menoleh. Aku menunjuk-nunjuk jam di pergelangan tanganku.

"Astaga!" wajahnya berubah pucat. "Aku terlambat. Ini!" dia melempar sekantung buah itu tanpa aba-aba padaku, beruntung aku bisa menangkapnya. "Awas kalau kau makan!" ancamnya sambil melesat secepat yang bisa kulihat. Dasar bodoh!

Aku baru saja mau melangkah masuk saat kulihat pintu rumah sebelah terbuka. Gadis berambut merah muda keluar membawa beberapa kantung sampah. Aku cepat-cepat menuruni undakan, dan melesat menuju rumahnya, sebelum dia kembali ke dalam.

Gadis itu terkejut saat melihatku berdiri di depan pagar reyotnya. Kantung sampah yang semula dalam genggamannya, terlepas dan jatuh di atas tanah. Aku tahu dia akan menghindariku lagi.

"Tunggu!" aku berhenti tepat di hadapannya, menghalangi jalannya.

Dia menatapku, dengan tatapan marah kali ini. "Sudah kubilang jangan temui aku lagi," ucapnya. Dia berusaha melewatiku.

Aku masih bisa menghalanginya. "Kau mengusirku tanpa alasan."

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan." Dia berhasil menerobosku. Namun secara spontan aku meraih tangannya, menahannya.

"Tentu saja ada kan! Selalu ada alasan untuk setiap tindakan," aku belum mau menyerah. "Kenapa kau mengusirku kemarin?"

Gadis itu diam, wajahnya menunduk. "Karena aku membencimu," gumamnya.

Aku tersenyum kecut. "Bohong! Aku tidak per—"

"Kau keras kepala sekali!" bentaknya. Dia menghentakkan tangannya agar lepas dari genggamanku, kemudian mendorongku dengan cukup kuat. Aku hampir kehilangan keseimbangan, tapi berhasil menahan berat tubuhku sebelum jatuh.

Aku tak mampu lagi menahannya. Gadis itu berlari menaiki undakan dan sampai di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Sakura!" seruku, spontan saja.

Gadis itu terpaku, dia tidak melanjutkan langkahnya melewati ambang pintu. Dia lalu memutar tubuhnya dan menatapku dalam-dalam, kemudian menuruni kembali undakan, menghampiriku.

Kenapa? Apa aku salah bicara? Dia tidak suka dengan panggilan itu? Aku hanya spontan menyebutnya 'Sakura' karena sudah cukup frustasi untuk menghentikannya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?" tanyanya dengan suara yang sangat pelan, nyaris seperti bisikan. Matanya menatapku nanar.

Aku benar-benar terkejut. Jadi namanya benar 'Sakura'? Kebetulan yang sungguh luar biasa. "Aku hanya spontan menyebutnya," jawabku sekenanya. "Karena kupikir kau mirip bunga sakura, cantik namun begitu rapuh." Memang itu yang kupikirkan sejak pertama bertemu dengannya.

Tatapannya melemah. Dia memutar tubuhnya, lalu duduk di atas undakan. "Kata-kata yang sama seperti yang diucapkan kedua orang tuaku," gumamnya. "Alasan mereka memberiku nama 'Sakura' juga karena itu. Ibuku bilang aku mirip bunga sakura."

" 'Sakura' memang nama yang sangat cocok untukmu," aku berkomentar. Aku memutuskan untuk menghampirinya, dan duduk di sebelahnya.

Ini pertama kalinya aku mendengarnya bicara lebih dari satu kalimat dalam sekali buka mulut. Bahkan yang diceritakannya adalah tentang dirinya. Kupikir selama ini dia orang sangat tertutup, merahasiakan segala sesuatunya.

"Ibumu galak sekali ya?" tanyaku, mengingat tregedi pembentakkan kemarin di halaman belakang rumahnya.

"Ibuku sudah meninggal sejak melahirkanku," ucapnya datar, membuatku bergidik. "Wanita yang kemarin membentakmu adalah bibiku." Dia melempar pandang padaku, lalu tersenyum dan merundukkan kepalanya satu kali. "Tolong maafkan sikapnya."

"Dia… bibimu?" aku meyakinkan, memastikan indera pendengaranku masih berfungsi dengan baik.

Sakura mengangguk pelan. "Aku tinggal bersama Tsunade-basan setelah ayahku sakit-sakitan. Sejak 6 tahun yang lalu." Matanya menatap udara kosong di depannya. "Tubuh ayahku jadi lemah karena dia merawatku sendirian sejak aku lahir, sekaligus bekerja demi membiayai hidupku."

"Melihat kondisinya yang semakin lemah, Ojisan meminta kami tinggal bersamanya, meskipun Tsunade-basan terlihat kurang setuju. Lalu, setelah dua tahun aku dan ayahku tinggal bersama Ojisan dan Obasan, ayahku meninggal." Sakura menahan napasnya. Mata emerald-nya nampak berair, tapi sepertinya dia berusaha untuk menahannya jatuh.

"Setelah itu, paman dan bibiku lah yang menjadi wali resmi untukku. Mereka memperlakukanku dengan sangat baik, menganggapku seperti anak sendiri, juga karena mereka tak dikaruniai anak. Lalu… Ojisan meninggal dalam kecelakan pesawat satu tahun yang lalu."

Aku terhenyak. Angin musim gugur bertiup di antara kami, membawa serta dedaunan maple yang gugur terbang bersamanya.

"Jadi… kalian hanya tinggal berdua di rumah ini?" tanyaku, yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Sakura.

"Ano, kenapa rumahmu dibiarkan seperti ini?" tanyaku lagi. Sebenarnya agak ragu untuk menanyakan ini, takut dia tersinggung. Tapi aku tak bisa menahan rasa penasaranku.

Sakura merangkul kedua lututnya. "Itu karena Tsunade-basan tidak mengijinkanku keluar rumah, kecuali untuk membuang sampah atau berbelanja. Itupun kadang dilakukannya sendiri jika sempat."

Pantas saja dia seperti tidak pernah melihat orang lain saat pertama bertemu denganku. Tapi, dia itu penurut sekali.

"Kenapa kau setuju saja dengan perintahnya?" protesku. "Maksudku, bukankah itu sama saja dengan mengurungmu? Dia kelihatannya sibuk bekerja di luar sana. Kenapa tidak kau gunakan kesempatan untuk melihat dunia luar saat dia sedang tidak di rumah?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Aku tidak bisa menentang orang yang sudah susah payah merawatku. Obasan hanya ingin melindungiku dari dunia luar yang penuh dengan kejahatan dan kekejaman," ucapnya, matanya mengamati semut-semut yang berjalan beriringan di tembok rumahnya.

Tapi bukan begitu caranya! Yang dilakukan wanita itu hanya mengurung dan merahasiakanmu dari dunia luar. Sebenarnya itu yang ingin kukatakan, tapi aku tidak bisa. Dia kelihatannya sangat menyayangi bibinya itu, aku hanya tak ingin melukai perasaannya. Entah hanya perasaanku saja, atau memang Sakura merahasiakan sesuatu padaku. Seperti ada sesuatu yang ditutupinya.

"Kau suka strawberry ya—eng…"

"Sasuke," sahutku. Aku benar-benar tidak ingat belum menyebutkan namaku padanya. Aku juga baru sadar sekantung strawberry yang dibawa Haruki tadi masih kutenteng. "Sebenarnya tidak. Ini punya temanku. Aku lebih suka tomat."

"Wah, kebetulan sekali!" Sakura berseru, dan langsung bangkit dari duduknya. "Kemarin aku membeli banyak buah tomat. Bagaimana kalau kubuatkan jus untuk Sasuke-kun? Kau mau?"

"Hn," aku mengangguk. Benar juga! Sudah lama aku tidak minum jus tomat.

Dering telepon yang terdengar tiba-tiba dari dalam rumah mengagetkan kami. Tapi Sakura tak hanya kaget kelihatannya, dia ketakutan!

"Ano, Sasuke-ku, gomen ne! Jus tomatnya lain kali saja ya! Gomen!" katanya dengan beberapa kali bungkukan badan. Dia cepat-cepat masuk dan menutup pintu tepat di depan hidungku. Lagi-lagi begini.

Aneh. Kenapa takut hanya kerena mendengar dering telepon? Aku tak habis pikir. Ah! Kelihatannya ini kesempatan untukku mencari tahu. Pintu rumah Sakura terbuka perlahan-lahan, sepertinya dia begitu terburu-buru sampai lupa menguncinya.

Aku masuk diam-diam. Ruangan besar bernuansa Eropa klasik adalah yang pertama kulihat setelah aku melewati ambang pintu. Benar-benar mewah. Sungguh ironi dengan kondisi luar rumahnya.

Aku mendengar suara Sakura dari ruangan sebelah. Maka coba kuintip dari balik daun pintu. Itu ruangan dimana dia membawaku setelah roboh di jalan kemarin sore. Dia berdiri dengan kepala tertunduk, telepon menempel di telinga kanannya.

"Sungguh, aku tidak ke mana-mana, hanya buang sampah seperti biasa," kata Sakura pada lawan bicaranya di telepon. "Iya, Obasan. Baik," lanjutnya.

Dari Tsunade rupanya. Sepertinya wanita itu memastikan bahwa Sakura menaati perintahnya dengan baik. Keterlaluan! Dia bahkan memantau Sakura lewat telepon. Jadi itu alasan mengapa tadi Sakura ketakutan saat mendengar bunyi telepon.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura membuyarkan lamunanku.

Gawat! Dia mendapatiku di sini. Aku ketahuan mengintip!

**Tsudzuku…**

* * *

Minna! Saya kembali ^0^ *disepak*

Sebenarnya udah pengen ngapdet fic ini dari kemaren2, tapi entah kenapa document manager saya error terus tiap saya aplod file. Weleh-weleh~ =_='a

Yosh! Bales review!

Akabara Hikari: nyahahahaha~ panggilan cinta *digiles* Nah pertanyaanmu soal Sakura udah kejawab di chap ini kan! Iya noh, si Karin pasti pake pelet (baru nanya sama Ki Joko Pinter) wkwk~ ano, 'kuso' itu bisa dibilang 'sialan', begitulah… hehehe… mind to review lagi? ^^

Cake Factory: irasshaimase ^^ *ngambil lagi baskomnya buat nalangin air ujan* Wah, boleh tuh kuenya buat lebaran XD kemarin kamu bilang lumayan, sekarang gimana? Review lagi ya Jeng… ^^

Reiya Sumeragi: ada apa ya dengan Sakura? *malah nanya balik, digampar* Di chap ini pertanyaan itu belum bisa terjawab, biar terkuak dengan sendirinya (halah!) XP Makanya baca terus ya, review juga jangan lupa ^^

dhidhi-chan: cute name :] thanx udah review… tuh dah tak apdet, gimana? ^^

Mrs Shiranui: Honto ni arigato gozaimasu *ngebungkuk* Dibilang banyak sih nggak juga, tapi saya selalu mencoba memahami gaya menulis tiap penulis novel. Jadi maaf ya kalo gaya nulis saya mungkin mirip2 seseorang ^^. Nah udah tau kan Tsunade sama Sakura itu siapa, hehehe… Soal genre jujur saya juga bingung nentuinnya. Jadi mistery ya? Oke deh nanti saya ganti. Soal huruf kanji gaje itu udah saya jelasin di FB kan, udah saya benerin kok ^^. Review lagi yaa :)

Badboy sheva: sabar… *tendang Karin ke laut* Wah, di chap ini belum saya jelasin soal gimana caranya Karin tahu rumah Sasu ya? Next chap deh, saya lagi males ngebahas dia sih ^^v. Iyee… sekali2 pengen bikin Sasu keliatan lemah *dichidori juga* Yoo~ bagaimana dengan chap ini? Review mu tak tunggu lho! *medhok* XD

Yossha!! Sampai ketemu di next chappie ya minna! Jaa ne… ^0^/

Arigato gozaimasu…

**~hanaruki~**


	4. Story 4: Freedom

**Kimi Mamoru**

By

hanaruppi

**

* * *

Disclaimer**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

SasuSaku fanfic yang diilhami dari J-dorama Last Friend.

Diceritakan dengan Sasuke's POV.

Warning:

AU

OOC

OC

Happy Reading!

**

* * *

Story 4:**

"**Freedom"**

Aku berdiri terpaku di ambang pintu, tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sakura masih berdiri di seberang ruangan, menatapku. Aku tak bisa membaca dengan jelas raut wajahnya. Tapi yang pasti, dia tidak senang mengetahui pembicaraan yang seharusnya pribadi diketahui orang, terutama orang yang baru dikenalnya dua hari yang lalu sepertiku.

"Sumimasen!" kataku pelan. "Ini," aku menyodorkan padanya sekantung strawberry yang masih kutenteng, aku dapat ide untuk berkilah. "Aku ingin membaginya untukmu, karena Naruto tidak mungkin menghabiskan semuanya."

Sakura tak bergeming. Mata emerald-nya masih menatapku.

Baiklah. Kini dia pasti menganggapku sebagai orang tidak tahu diri yang sama sekali tidak punya sopan santun. Apa lagi memangnya yang akan dia pikir tentang orang yang masuk diam-diam ke dalam rumahnya lalu secara lancang mendengar pembicaraannya di telepon–lalu tertangkap basah?

Aku baru saja memutar tubuhku setelah sekali lagi mengucapkan ungkapan maaf saat kudengar gadis itu menggumam sesuatu.

"Aku akan buatkan jus tomat untukmu. Duduklah!" ucapnya. Tanpa menunggu reaksiku selanjutnya, Sakura meloyor pergi ke ruangan lain–kuyakin itu dapur.

Jadi dia tidak mengusirku? Dan malah menjamuku layaknya tamu? Aku sungguh belum mengerti. Sakura rupanya gadis yang sulit ditebak.

Tangan-kurusnya tengah mengaduk cairan kental berwarna kemerahan dalam gelas kaca. Tangannya yang lain terjulur untuk mengambil toples gula di hadapannya. Sebelum menyentuh toples, dia terhenti.

"Sasuke-kun, kau mau pakai gula atau ti—Sasuke-kun!" Sakura nampak terkejut setelah memutar tubuhnya dan menemukanku berdiri di belakangnya. Dia menghela napas. "Kau membuatku terkejut."

"Maaf," ucapku, kemudian meletakkan kantung strawberry di atas meja marmer. "Aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk melihat-lihat isi rumah ini. Unik sekali!"

Sepertinya menatapku lebih dari dua menit kini menjadi kebiasaan baru bagi Sakura. Tapi kali ini tatapannya terlihat kesal. Baiklah. Lagi-lagi aku membuatnya jengkel.

"Tidak pakai gula," kataku sambil mengulurkan lengan untuk mengambil segelas jus tomat yang tadi diaduknya. "Aku tidak suka makanan atau minuman manis," aku melanjutkan sebelum kuteguk habis jus itu. "Enak. Terima kasih," kataku lagi, lalu kuletakkan gelas yang sudah kosong itu di atas meja.

Sakura masih saja menatapku dalam diam. Perlahan-lahan, tatapannya melemah.

"Apakah…" dia tidak lagi menatapku, melainkan menatap ujung jari-jari kakinya sendiri. "Apakah kau mau kembali lagi untuk menghabiskan segelas jus tomat?"

"Eh?" aku tak mengerti. Sungguh, dia selalu membuatku bingung.

Sakura melayangkan pandangannya kembali padaku. "Aku senang kau di sini," ucapnya. "Aku senang bicara dengan Sasuke-kun."

Aku tertegun. Tatapannya begitu polos. Aku mengerti perasaan orang yang dikurung dan dilarang melakukan apapun sesuai kehendak hati. Mungkin bagi Sakura, akulah orang yang bisa mewakili dunia luar untuknya.

Aku melempar pandangan pada jendela di seberang ruangan. Kulihat langit di luar sana cerah sekali, dengan awan cumulus yang berbentuk seperti ombak-ombak kecil di lautan. Angin bertiup sepoi-sepoi menggugurkan daun-daun maple yang pohonnya tumbuh di sepanjang tepi jalan.

"Cuaca yang bagus untuk jalan-jalan," gumamku. Aku meraih tangan Sakura. "Ayo!"

"Mau ke mana?" Sakura menahan tubuhnya.

"Melihat dunia," ucapku. Aku menunggu reaksinya. Tapi seperti yang kuduga sebelumnya, dia menatapku ragu dan kelihatan sedih.

"Aku tidak bisa…"

Aku mengeratkan genggamanku, dan menatapnya lekat-lekat. "Cuaca tidak akan menunggu, Sakura." Tatapannya belum berubah. "Aku tahu kau takut dimarahi. Tapi bibimu tidak mungkin tega membunuhmu hanya karena melanggar perintahnya sekali saja. Iya kan?"

Sakura masih tak bergeming.

Aku tak mau buang waktu. Tidak pernah ada cuaca sebagus ini di Ame. Dan kalau terus-terusan hanya membujuknya, Sakura tidak akan pernah keluar.

Dengan sedikit terburu-buru, aku menarik tangan Sakura. Tentu saja dia berusaha melepaskan genggamanku, tapi dia tak lebih kuat dariku. Hingga akhirnya kami sampai di halaman rumahku.

Aku mengambil sepeda yang disandarkan pada pagar kayu. Sepeda ini dibawa Itachi saat dia datang waktu itu. Kali ini dia berbuat benar. Baiklah. Terima kasih untuk Itachi!

"Naiklah!" pintaku. Aku sudah berada di atas sadel dan siap mengayuh.

Sakura hanya berdiri terpaku, menatap kaku sadel kosong di belakangku. Dia kelihatannya ragu.

"Ayolah, Sakura! Kau tidak mungkin terus-terusan di dalam rumah."

"Kita akan ke mana?" tanyanya dengan suara agak bergetar.

Aku tersenyum kecil. "Aku akan membawamu ke tempat yang kujamin belum pernah kau lihat sebelumnya, dan kau pasti menyukainya."

Gadis berambut merah muda itu masih diam. Dia mulai membuatku tak sabaran.

"Sakura," aku menunggunya menatapku, "kalau kau inginkan kebebasan, inilah saatnya."

"Aku cukup senang walau hanya bicara denganmu," ucapnya miris.

Aku menatapnya dalam, penuh arti, berharap dia mengerti. "Sakura, kebebasan bukan sekedar menatapku menghabiskan segelas jus tomat."

Tatapannya kembali beralih pada ujung jari-jari kakinya. Kulihat dia menggigit bibirnya. Aku yakin Sakura sebenarnya ingin sekali ikut denganku, melihat dunia seperti yang kukatakan. Tapi dia juga pasti memikirkan soal bibinya yang kemungkinan akan meneleponnya lagi. Dalam tatapan kosong itu, dapat kurasakan terjadi pergolakan batin antara menuruti kehendak hati atau peraturan bibinya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sakura menghampiriku. Mata emerald itu menatapku, tampak sebuah keyakinan dari pancarannya. "Antarkan aku melihat dunia, Sasuke-kun!" ucapnya mantap. Kata-kata yang seolah tak tergoyahkan oleh apapun yang mungkin terjadi.

Begitu dia siap di atas sadelnya, aku mengayuh sepeda dengan bergairah. Saat lewat di depan rumahnya, samar-samar kudengar dering telepon. Kemungkinan besar itu Tsunade. Baru satu jam berlalu sejak telepon berdering saat kami mengobrol di undakan rumahnya. Kini berdering lagi. Jadi, apa dia selalu menelepon Sakura setiap satu jam sekali? Sungguh keterlaluan!

Aku harap Sakura tidak mendengarnya. Dia baru saja akan mendapatkan kebebasannya, dan aku tidak ingin Tsunade merusaknya. Toh jalan-jalan sebentar tidak ada salahnya kan!

**~Kimi Mamoru~**

"Aku tidak pernah ingat ada air terjun seindah ini di desa ini," gumam Sakura saat sepeda kami melintasi jembatan besar di ambang gerbang masuk Takimura.

Mendengar dari suaranya, aku tahu dia kagum benar dengan apa yang sedang dilihatnya. Terang saja hal itu menjadi sesuatu yang menakjubkan baginya, karena yang bisa dilihatnya setiap hari hanyalah setumpuk kantung sampah di halaman, dan ruangan-ruangan mewah dalam rumahnya yang terkesan kaku. Mungkin jika diperumpamakan, Sakura saat ini bagai seekor burung kecil yang terlepas dari sangkar emasnya.

Aku berhenti mengayuh saat kami tiba di tepi hutan dengan pepohonan besar di hadapan kami.

"Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Sakura heran.

Aku tak menjawab, namun meraih tangannya dan menariknya masuk ke dalam hutan melewati sela-sela pohon dengan akar-akar raksasa.

Rupanya Sakura tak berontak, tidak berusaha melepaskan genggaman tanganku. Dia mengikutiku tanpa bertanya macam-macam.

"Kita tunggu di sini, kurasa di sini cukup dekat," kataku setelah menghentikan langkah. Aku menatap berkeliling, mencari sesuatu yang ingin sekali kuperlihatkan pada Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun, sebenarnya apa yang—"

"Ssst…" aku menempelkan jari telunjuk di depan bibirku. "Aku mendengarnya," suaraku agak berbisik, "mereka datang." Aku berpaling pada Sakura, dan menatapnya penuh pengertian. "Jangan buat gerakan tiba-tiba! Mereka bisa terkejut dan melarikan diri."

Kalau kulihat raut wajahnya, Sakura sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang kumaksud. Tapi kuharap dia akan menurutiku nanti. Karena sebentar lagi dia akan tahu apa itu.

Suara itu semakin dekat, suara langkah kaki yang menapak di atas dedaunan kering. Kulihat sesuatu yang mirip ranting bercabang-cabang muncul dari balik batang pohon besar di hadapan kami. Sesuatu yang berbulu, berkaki empat–mirip kaki kuda, namun lebih pendek.

"Rusa?" tanya Sakura dalam suara berbisik, setelah makhluk cantik itu muncul secara keseluruhan dari balik pohon.

Dia menatap kami terpaku, saat Sakura sedikit bergerak mundur.

"Tidak apa-apa," ucapku menenangkan. Aku masih berusaha menahan gerakanku, menunggu sampai si rusa mengabaikan kami. Sepertinya, Sakura yang berdiri di belakangku pun melakukan hal yang sama.

Aku menghela napas perlahan begitu makhluk berbulu coklat itu menundukkan kepala dan melahap rerumputan hijau yang tumbuh di tepi sungai kecil yang lebih mirip saluran air. Kami berhasil!

"Kau mau mengelusnya?" tanyaku pada Sakura.

Sakura nampak canggung. "Bolehkah? Apa nanti dia tidak akan lari?"

"Tidak apa," jawabku, setelah maju dengan pelan beberapa langkah mendekati si rusa. "Asal kau tidak mengejutkannya. Begini!" Aku mengulurkan tangan pelan-pelan, lalu menyentuh dengan lembut punggung berbulu itu. Aku diam sepersekian detik untuk menunggu reaksinya. Rupanya teoriku berhasil, rusa cantik ini masih saja sibuk mengunyah rumput dalam mulutnya.

Aku melempar pandang pada Sakura–yang masih diam terpaku di atas kakinya. "Kemarilah! Kau harus mencobanya," kataku, masih sambil membelai punggung berbulu itu dengan lembut.

Gadis pink itu pelan-pelan melangkahkan kakinya, nampaknya ragu dan agak takut. Dia bahkan hanya berdiri diam begitu jaraknya dengan si rusa sudah sangat dekat.

"Jangan takut! Lakukan dengan perlahan dan lembut!" Aku meraih tangannya. Sakura sedikit terkejut dengan tindakanku barusan. Aku membuatnya menyentuh punggung rusa itu.

Dapat kulihat wajahnya berbinar saat telapak tangannya menyentuh bulu-bulu coklat itu. Aku melepas genggamanku, membiarkan Sakura menikmatinya sendiri. Kelihatannya dia mulai terbiasa, begitu juga dengan si rusa. Bahkan saat Sakura membelai puncak kepalanya, makhluk bertanduk itu tetap terlihat tenang.

"Kau belum tentu bisa melakukannya di kebun binatang," gumamku.

Sakura melempar pandangannya padaku. "Aku bahkan belum pernah ke kebun binatang," balasnya dengan senyum. "Ah!" mata emerald-nya melebar, ada sesuatu yang dilihatnya di belakangku.

Kuputar kepalaku dan menemukan dua ekor rusa datang menghampiri. Mereka bergabung dengan si cantik yang masih dibelai Sakura, menyantap rerumputan.

"Kau hebat, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura berseru, walau menekan suaranya, agar tak mengejutkan rusa-rusa itu kurasa–seperti kataku sebelumnya. "Bagaimana caranya kau membuat mereka berdatangan?"

"Bukan, aku tak melakukan apapun," aku menggeleng. "Hanya saja kita berdiri di tempat yang tepat." Aku melangkah menuju akar pohon terbesar untuk duduk. "Tempat ini adalah sumber air, karenanya tumbuh rerumputan hijau. Hewan pemakan rumput seperti rusa pasti akan datang ke tempat ini untuk mencari makanan."

"Aku kagum padamu. Kau tahu banyak hal. Kau pasti sering datang ke tempat ini, ya kan?"

Aku menggeleng lagi. "Jujur saja, ini pertama kalinya aku ke sini," jawabku. "Ini juga pertama kalinya aku sedekat ini dengan seekor rusa."

Mata emerald Sakura melebar lagi. Dia bangkit berdiri dan menghampiriku. "Lalu bagaimana tadi kau bisa seperti pawang rusa?"

Aku tertawa kecil. Kemudian menatap Sakura penuh arti. "Semua bisa kau lakukan kalau kau mau mencobanya, Sakura." Gadis berambut merah muda itu tertegun, kelihatannya memikirkan sesuatu dalam kepalanya.

"Wah, wah! Tak kusangka ada kau di sini," suara seseorang yang kukenal ini membuatku terkejut. Aku menoleh ke arah datangnya suara, dan mendapati lelaki berkuncir tinggi menatapku seolah aku ini seekor kucing yang kedapatan mencuri ikan di atas meja. "Keras kepala juga ya!" matanya beralih pada Sakura–yang terpaku menatap kehadirannya.

Aku langsung bangkit berdiri. "Maaf jika kami masuk ke penangkaran rusamu seenaknya," ucapku.

"Tidak ada larangan bagi siapapun untuk memasuki hutan ini, kecuali bagi orang yang berniat berburu," balas Shikamaru. Matanya melirik Sakura satu-dua detik saja, lalu kembali padaku. "Aku tak menyangka kau sudah berbuat sejauh ini."

"Aku tak mengerti maksudmu," aku berbohong. Aku tahu benar apa yang dimaksudkannya. Hanya saja ucapanku barusan sengaja kutujukan untuk menegaskan bahwa aku tidak suka topik ini.

"Kau tentu saja masih ingat apa yang kukatakan beberapa hari yang lalu di supermarket, juga sewaktu aku berkunjung ke rumahmu malam itu," dia mulai lagi. "Dan sekarang secara terang-terangan kau menolak saranku."

Aku mendengus. "Aku tidak akan pernah mengikuti saran yang penyarannya tidak memberitahukan padaku apa maksud dari sarannya itu," ucapku dengan penekanan suara. "Lagipula," aku menoleh pada Sakura sebentar, dan kembali menatap Shikamaru, "apa masalahnya dengan Sakura? Dia cuma seorang gadis yang dikurung bibinya–entah dengan alasan apa."

"Itulah masalahnya! Kubilang, kalau kau pintar, kau akan menjauhi rumah itu–gadis itu maupun seseorang yang dia bilang bibinya," lagi-lagi dia melirik Sakura saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir. "Tapi ternyata kau bodoh, cukup bodoh untuk menerima akibat yang akan kau rasakan setelah ini."

Aku mulai tak sabaran, orang ini membuatku muak. Namun dengan sebisa mungkin aku mencoba untuk tetap bersikap tenang. Saat kuperhatikan Sakura, dia terus tertunduk. Pembicaraan ini tidak baik untuknya.

"Di mana padang rumput luas, dimana kau bisa bermain layang-layang?" tanyaku pada Shikamaru. Dia nampak terkejut dengan peralihan topik yang tiba-tiba ini.

"Maaf!" ucapnya singkat. Matanya menatapku dan Sakura bergantian. Sepertinya aku paham maksud dari ucapannya itu. Dia menghela napas, lalu berkata, "Ikut aku!" Tanpa menunggu kami dia memutar tubuhnya, dan melangkah menghilang di balik pepohonan besar.

"Ayo, Sakura!" aku sekali lagi meraih tangannya dan menariknya pergi. Kelihatannya aku membuatnya terkejut, dan membuyarkan lamunannya. Kepalanya pasti dipenuhi ucapan-ucapan yang didengarnya beberapa saat lalu.

Dengan mengikuti Shikamaru, kami keluar hutan dari sisi yang lain, dan sampai di hamparan rumput hijau yang luas. Tidak ada lagi pepohonan berbatang raksasa, melainkan tumbuhan perdu yang tumbuh mengelilingi padang hijau itu.

Shikamaru memutar tubuhnya, menghadap kami. "Ini tempat yang kau maksud. Pasti dengar dari Haruki, karena cuma dia yang paling senang menghabiskan waktu bermain layang-layang di sini."

"Hn. Aku dengar dia bercerita pada teman-teman kakakku malam itu."

Meskipun begitu, aku sama sekali tidak melihat batang hidung gadis aneh itu. Biasanya dia selalu muncul tiba-tiba, di saat yang tidak tepat.

"Ini hari Rabu, biasanya dia pergi ke makam neneknya bersama kakaknya," ucapan Shikamaru seolah menjawab pikiranku.

Aku baru sadar Sakura tidak lagi berdiri di sisiku, saat kulihat gadis berambut merah muda berjalan riang di sekeliling bunga-bunga berwarna kuning. Dia terlihat senang sekali. Mimik sedih yang beberapa saat lalu kulihat di wajahnya telah sirna.

"Maaf! Aku sungguh tidak bermaksud menyakiti perasaannya," Shikamaru membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku menolehnya. "Aku hanya terkejut saat melihatmu bersama gadis itu."

Aku menjatuhkan diri di atas rumput. "Kau masih ingin merahasiakan 'masalahmu' dengan Sakura dan Tsunade?"

Selama sepersekian detik aku tidak mendengar jawabannya. Kemudian dia duduk tidak jauh dariku.

"Dulu ayahku hampir ditahan polisi," ucapnya dengan penekanan suara. Aku menolehnya lagi, kali ini dengan tatapan penasaran. "Biar lebih dulu kutanya padamu, apa pendapatmu mengenai Tsunade?"

Aku membuang pandangan dari wajahnya, menatap kosong langit biru di atas sana. "Wanita galak yang tidak suka orang asing," jawabku singkat. Memang itu kesan pertama yang kutangkap saat pertama berjumpa dengan Tsunade. Aku ingat betul suaranya saat memaki diriku. Oh ya, masih ada lagi! "Kelihatannya dia bibi yang overprotektif," tambahku.

Kemudian aku melempar pandanganku kembali pada Shikamaru. "Apa itu alasanmu melarangku mendekati mereka?" aku menebak.

Shikamaru merebahkan tubuhnya. "Kalau dia memang benar bibinya! Kenyataannya dia lebih seperti majikan yang tidak ingin budaknya dilihat banyak orang. Aku bukannya menganggap gadis pink itu sebagai budak," dia cepat-cepat menambahkan. "Tapi berdasarkan yang kulihat memang seperti itu."

Terus terang saja, apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru cukup masuk akal. Bagaimanapun sayangnya seorang bibi pada keponakannya, apa mungkin dia akan melakukan hal yang sampai melebihi batas seperti itu? Tapi yang tidak kumengerti, mengapa Sakura kelihatannya menurut saja apa yang diperintahkan Tsunade padanya.

"Ada apa dengan ayahmu?" tanyaku begitu mengingat ucapan Shikamaru di awal tadi.

"Kejadian itu kira-kira beberapa minggu setelah mereka pindah ke desa ini." Matanya menerawang, seolah kembali pada masa lalu. "Menurut cerita ayahku, dia mendengar ada sesuatu yang tidak beres saat dia melintas di depan rumah mereka. Begitu ayah masuk untuk mengecek, gadis pink itu sedang bersimpuh di atas karpet sambil menangis. Saat ditanyakan penyebabnya, dia tidak bicara apa-apa, hanya terus menangis. Lalu Tsunade datang dengan marah. Dia malah mencurigai ayahku melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada gadis itu. Kemudian ayah diusir, dan Tsunade mengancam akan memanggil polisi jika melihat ayah dekat-dekat lagi dengan mereka.

"Kemudian beberapa hari setelahnya, ayahku melihat gadis pink itu sedang menangis di halaman belakang rumahnya. Ayah menghampirinya, dan mendapati wajah gadis itu seperti habis dipukuli. Ayah bermaksud membawanya ke dokter, tapi dia menolak. Dan sialnya Tsunade datang membawa polisi bersamanya. Tsunade menuduhnya yang membuat gadis pink itu terluka. Tapi justru gadis itu membantah, katanya dia jatuh dari tangga saat sedang membawa tumpukan cucian. Karena itu ayahku tidak jadi ditahan."

Shikamaru mengehela napas panjang. "Setelah kejadian itu, ayah, aku, maupun orang-orang yang melintas di depan rumahnya tidak lagi mendengar suara apapun yang aneh. Justru semakin aneh, karena rumah itu sangat sunyi seperti tidak ada penghuninya–padahal semua orang tahu ada Tsunade bersama gadis itu di dalam. Terlebih lagi, tidak ada satu orang pun yang melihat gadis pink itu keluar rumah setelahnya."

"Kenapa tidak memanggil polisi untuk memeriksa keadaan?"

"Itu juga sudah dilakukan. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Polisi bilang semua baik-baik saja, tidak ada yang tidak beres kecuali gadis berambut merah muda itu yang sedikit ceroboh hingga sering tanpa sengaja melukai diri sendiri."

Kata-kata Shikamaru ini membuatku teringat kembali ucapan Tsunade padaku di pintu menuju halaman belakangnya. Dia bilang Sakura sering menjatuhkan barang-barang yang dipegangnya. Sebelumnya juga Sakura menjatuhkan gelas yang akan diberikannya padaku setelah aku siuman dari pingsan. Jadi apakah Sakura punya sesuatu yang tidak beres dalam dirinya, sama halnya sepertiku yang selalu jatuh pingsan saat tersiram air hujan?

Aku mendengar suara tawa terkekeh yang nyaring. Rasanya aku tahu suara siapa itu. Benar kan! Entah sudah berapa lama gadis berambut coklat itu ada di dekat Sakura, berguling-guling di atas rumput. Di tangannya yang diangkat, ada seekor kelinci berbulu kecoklatan.

Sakura melambai padaku saat dia melihatku tengah memperhatikan mereka. "Sasuke-kun! Lihatlah apa yang ditangkap Haruki-chan!" dia berseru. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyum.

Tanpa kusadari, Shikamaru sudah berjalan menghampiri mereka. "Bukannya kau ke makam nenekmu hari ini? Kenapa ada di sini?"

Haruki bangkit dan duduk, melepas kelinci dalam genggeman kedua tangannya–yang kemudian ditangkap Sakura. "Memangnya aku mau menginap di makam!" sahutnya. Shikamaru diabaikannya, dia kembali bermain dengan kelinci bersama Sakura.

"Mana layang-layangmu?" tanyaku begitu mendekati mereka.

Rupanya aku membuat Haruki terkejut. Karenanya, kelinci dalam genggemannya terlepas, lalu melarikan diri secepat kedua kaki belakangnya. Haruki melempar pandangan kesal padaku.

"Aku akan menangkapnya," kata Sakura, yang sudah bangkit berdiri dan mengejar kelinci itu ke tumbuhan perdu-perduan. Kurasa kelinci tadi berlari ke balik pohon besar di tepi hutan itu. Sepertinya tidak apa membiarkan Sakura ke sana. Tidak ada sesuatu yang berbahaya di sini.

"Sasuke-kun juga sering datang ke tempat ini ya?" tanya Haruki. Wajah kesalnya tadi tidak membekas sama sekali. Gadis aneh ini memang cepat kembali pada mood awalnya!

"Tidak. Ini pertama kalinya," jawabku. Oh! Dia tidak lagi memperhatikanku, malah sibuk memetik bunga-bunga kuning di sekitar kakinya.

"Sasuke," gumam Shikamaru. Aku merasa ada kewaspadaan dalam suaranya. Aku berpaling padanya. Dia bukannya melihatku, matanya terpaku pada sesuatu yang berada jauh di depannya. "Sakura datang bersama seseorang," lanjutnya.

Aku cepat-cepat melempar pandangan pada sesuatu yang sedang dilihat Shikamaru. Mataku melebar. Oh, tidak!!

**Tsudzuku…**

* * *

Ooosh!! Chapter 4 selesai! Fiuuuh~

Sekarang bales review dulu!

Green-YupiCandy-Chan: wah~ makasih banyak ya ngereview sampe tiga kali! ^^ Kayaknya saya bikin Tsunade jadi jahat banget ya di sini, sampe2 banyak yg benci Tsunade.. wekekekek~ *disentil si nenek* gimana chap ini? review lagi yaa :)

Rye Hikaru: iya tuh mata Sasu udah bintilan gede banget wkwkwkw~ *diamaterasu* tolong maafkan kelakuan si nenek ya, maklum udah ditinggal Jiraiya-ero sensei begitu tuh! Ini udah diapdet, gimana pendapatmu? Review ya ^^

Cake Factory: okaerinasai ^^/ kue pisang rasa stoberi? Maaf, aku tidak suka makanan manis *Sasu: dialog gue tuh! (kabur, sambil ngembat kue CF-chan)* selamat! Kamu orang ketiga yang benci Tsunade gyahahaha~ *dikejar siput raksasa* review lagi nyuuu… ^^

UchiHAruno Sasusaku: wah, SasuSaku lover nih kayaknya ^^ Makasih ya… Sekali lagi minta maaf buat nenek Tsunade *sungkem* begitulah, Karin emang selalu bikin suasana jadi ga enak. Ini udah saya apdet, gimana? :)

dhidhi-chan: hehehehe~ gomen ne dhidhi-chan! Bikin orang penasaran emang udah kerjaan saya *digampar* makasih… ini udah diapdet, maaf kalo lama… review lagi yaa :)

Badboy sheva: Arigato ^^. Menurutmu gitu? Ga secara langsung sih, tapi ada benernya juga alasan Itachi itu ngijinin Naruto tinggal di rumah Sasu. Itachi kan kakak yg baik _ *peluk Ita* tuh kan nambah lagi pembenci Tsunade… ugyaaaa~ ampun nek! *dikejar nenek* menurutmu gimana chap ini? review yaa ^^

Yosh!! Sampe ketemu di chappie 5 minna-san! Btw Minal aidin wal faidzin ya minna… Idul Fitri Omedetoooo!! *gomen baru sempet ngucapin*

Arigato gozaimasu…

**~hanaruppi~**


	5. Story 5: Sasuke's Kiss

**Kimi Mamoru**

By

hanaruppi

**

* * *

Disclaimer**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

SasuSaku fanfic yang diilhami dari J-dorama Last Friend.

Diceritakan dengan Sasuke's POV.

Warning:

AU

OOC

OC

Happy Reading!

**

* * *

Story 5:**

"**Sasuke's Kiss"**

Aku melempar pandang ke arah Shikamaru memandang. Dari balik batang pohon besar di tepi hutan itu, Sakura muncul dengan kelinci berbulu coklat dalam gendongannya. Kemudian seseorang muncul menyusulnya. Perempuan yang bertubuh lebih tinggi dari Sakura, rambutnya panjang terurai berwarna merah, wajahnya dihiasi dengan kaca mata.

Mataku melebar. Karin!! Kenapa lagi-lagi dia muncul? Apa gertakanku saat itu kurang mempan padanya?

Kudengar Shikamaru bersiul. "Itu pacarmu kan?"

"Dulu!" sahutku ketus, tanpa minat untuk menatapnya.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura melambai padaku saat mereka sudah semakin dekat dengan tempatku dan Shikamaru berdiri. Karin yang berjalan di belakangnya tersenyum–memperlihatkan muka yang membuatku muak.

"Aku bertemu Karin-san di balik pepohonan itu," kata Sakura. "Katanya dia tersesat saat mencari rumahmu."

Aku membuang mata pada wajah Karin. Saat itu dia tersenyum lagi. Benar-benar memuakkan! Bisa-bisanya membohongi Sakura.

Tatapanku kembali pada Sakura. "Kau terlalu lama. Haruki sudah menunggumu membantunya memetik bunga-bunga itu," tanganku mengarah pada Haruki yang tengah duduk dan sibuk dengan bunga-bunga di kedua tangannya–sepertinya sedang merangkainya.

Tidak kusangka Haruki menyadari aku menyebut-nyebutnya.

"Sakura-chan, kau berhasil menangkap kelinci itu?" tanyanya. "Kemari! Aku sudah buatkan mahkota untuknya," katanya ceria sambil melambai-lambaikan rangkaian bunga kuning yang disebutnya sebagai 'mahkota'.

Sakura tersenyum padanya. Kemudian perhatiannya kembali padaku. "Aku ke sana dulu," katanya sebelum berlari ke arah Haruki duduk.

"Ah! Aku harus memeriksa rusa-rusa itu," kata Shikamaru. "Sampai nanti!" dia melanjutkan sebelum melenggang pergi memasuki hutan, seolah membiarkanku berdua saja dengan Karin.

Perhatianku kembali pada perempuan di hadapanku. "Mau apa lagi kau mendatangiku?" tanyaku ketus sebelum dia mulai bicara macam-macam.

"Kau masih saja bersikap dingin padaku, Sasuke."

Aku membuang muka, memandang ke mana saja asal bukan wajahnya. Aku tahu benar 'jurus-jurus' yang akan dilancarkannya. Untuk yang satu itu, aku sudah sangat terlatih untuk tidak terpengaruh.

"Sasuke, aku datang dengan maksud baik. Aku hanya ingin memperbaiki hubungan—"

"Apa indera pendengaranmu tidak lagi berfungsi dengan baik?" aku menyambar, menatapnya tajam. "Harus berapa kali kubilang padamu, bahwa aku tidak mau melihat wajahmu lagi."

Karin terperangah. Perlahan-lahan matanya mulai tergenang. Tatapannya padaku yang semula terlihat penuh harap, kini berubah bagai api kemarahan yang menyala-nyala. "Aku mengerti," gumamnya kemudian.

Tanpa kuduga, dia melangkah mendekati Sakura.

"Hei, apa yang mau kau lakukan?" aku cepat-cepat menyusulnya.

Sakura–yang sedang asik duduk di atas rumput sambil membelai kelinci–terkejut begitu Karin menarik lengannya, memaksanya berdiri.

"Karena gadis ini kan?" tanya Karin, tangannya masih mencengkram lengan Sakura. "Pasti karena dia, kau mencampakkanku!"

Aku menyambar untuk melepaskan cengkramannya pada Sakura, dan menarik Sakura ke belakangku. "Kau menyakitinya!"

Perempuan berkacamata itu tersenyum pahit. "Itu tidak seberapa dibandingkan dengan perasaanku, Sasuke!" Air matanya mulai jatuh.

Aku menatapnya penuh emosi. Dia bicara seolah dirinyalah yang paling disakiti. Aku ingin menyelesaikan semua ini. Sudah cukup. Sudah saatnya Karin berhenti menggangguku.

Aku menatap Karin dalam-dalam. "Apa aku harus peduli?" tanyaku dingin. "Dugaanmu benar. Aku mencintai gadis lain. Aku mencintai Sakura." Aku menarik Sakura, lalu mengecup bibirnya.

Air mata Karin jatuh berbulir-bulir saat kuangkat wajahku dan menatap wajahnya. Dia menatapku dan Sakura bergantian selama sepersekian detik, kemudian lari sekencang yang dia bisa, menerobos pepohonan dan hilang ke dalam hutan.

Dengan itu, kuharap Karin tidak lagi datang mengusik hidupku. Sudah cukup banyak rasa sakit dan kekecewaan yang ditimbulkannya padaku.

Saat aku berbalik, kulihat Sakura masih terpaku. Oh, tidak! Apa yang baru saja kulakukan? Aku benar-benar di luar kendali.

Sakura menatapku, aku tak mengerti maksud tatapannya. Namun kulihat matanya mulai tergenang. Sebelum bulir air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya, dia pergi.

"Sasuke-kun membuat dua gadis menangis," ucap Haruki yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di sampingku.

Kuabaikan dia. Aku segera mengejar Sakura, memasuki hutan, berlari di antara pepohonan besar dan menjulang tinggi. Aku melihatnya setelah keluar dari hutan. Dia masih terus berlari, hingga tanpa bisa menghindari seseorang di hadapannya, Tsunade!

Aku berhenti, dengan napas masih tersengal. "Sakura, aku—"

"Kau lagi!" geram Tsunade. "Kau kan yang membuatnya menangis?"

Aku tak sanggup menjawab. Kulihat Sakura terus tertunduk, kelihatannya masih meneteskan air mata.

"Apapun yang telah kau lakukan padanya, tidak akan pernah kumaafkan. Dan aku tidak akan mengampunimu jika kulihat kau dekat-dekat lagi dengan keponakanku!" Tsunade mengancam. Kemudian dia menggiring Sakura pulang.

Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan, selain menatap punggung mereka yang semakin jauh. Aku sungguh menyesal, Sakura…

**~Kimi Mamoru~**

Kepalaku masih penuh dengan kejadian tadi sore. Mata Sakura, mata emerald yang indah itu meneteskan air mata. Itu karena aku. Aku yang membuatnya menangis. Hanya karena ingin melenyapkan Karin dari hidupku untuk selamanya, aku memanfaatkan Sakura. Sungguh itu di luar kendaliku. Aku tidak bermaksud berbuat demikian.

"…Teme!"

Maafkan aku, Sakura…

"Oi, Teme!" Wajah Naruto muncul tiba-tiba di hadapanku. Spontan aku menendangnya, sampai dia terjungkal di balik sofa panjang.

"Berisik! Dasar pengganggu!"

Naruto bangkit dengan wajah gusar. "Mana strawberry yang diberikan Haru-chan untukku?"

Ah! Aku ingat sekantung buah itu kutaruh di atas meja marmer di dapur Sakura. Apa yang harus kukatakan pada Naruto?

Dia menatapku penuh selidik. "Kau menghabiskannya, iya kan?"

Aku mendengus. "Kau kan bisa beli di supermarket! Aku sedang tidak minat ribut denganmu, Dobe."

"Memang semudah itu. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya, Teme! Kau sudah—"

Suara bel di pintu depan menghentikan Naruto. Saved by the bell!

"Kau saja yang buka! Kepalaku pusing," ucapku. Aku memang sedang malas melakukan apapun.

Tanpa berkomentar macam-macam, Naruto beralih ke pintu depan–tentu saja dengan lemparan bantalan kursi padaku sebelumnya.

Kurasa yang datang adalah Haruki. Dia memang selalu muncul di saat tidak dibutuhkan. Tapi kali ini aku harus berterima kasih padanya.

Entah apa yang dibawanya kali ini. Mungkinkah sekantung strawberry lagi? Jika benar, aku tidak perlu lagi mendengar gerutuan Naruto soal strawberry-nya. Dan lagi-lagi aku harus berterima kasih padanya.

Tapi rasanya aku bukan mendengar suara mencicit gadis aneh itu. Astaga! Itu suara Sakura.

Aku melesat ke pintu depan. Dan benar saja, Sakura berdiri di ambang pintu, berhadapan dengan Naruto. Di tangan Si Dobe ada sekantung strawberry.

Mata Sakura beralih padaku. "Aku pulang dulu. Permisi!" Sakura cepat-cepat memutar tubuhnya dan menuruni undakan tanpa sempat kucegah.

"Sakura, tunggu!" aku mengejarnya. Tapi terlambat, dia sudah masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Sasuke, kau tidak pernah bilang ada gadis cantik tinggal di sebelah rumah kita," kata Naruto yang menyusulku ke halaman.

"Apa semua harus kuceritakan padamu?" tanyaku ketus, sambil menaiki undakan tanpa peduli dengan Naruto yang terus mengoceh.

"Tunggu, Teme! Masalah kita belum selesai." Naruto menyusulku.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan strawberry-mu kembali. Mau apa lagi?" Aku memutar tubuhku dan melemparkan padangan jengkel pada Naruto begitu tiba di ambang pintu kamarku. "Aku sedang tidak minat ribut denganmu. Jangan ganggu aku!" bentakku sebelum membanting daun pintu.

Di luar sana kudengar Naruto mengumpat. Mungkin daun pintu itu mengenai hidungnya, entahlah!

Pikiran soal Sakura terus saja membayangi kepalaku. Aku tak bisa berhenti mengingat wajahnya yang dibasahi air mata. Seharusnya aku tidak melakukan itu. Seharusnya aku tidak membuatnya menangis.

Sudah dua hari setelah kejadian itu, aku tak pernah melihat Sakura–kecuali saat dia mengantar sekantung strawberry kembali. Aku tak pernah lagi melihatnya membuang kantung sampah. Rumahnya tertutup rapat seperti sebelumnya. Ingin rasanya aku datang ke sana untuk minta maaf. Tapi aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan Tsunade.

Dering ponsel membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku meraihnya dari meja di sisi tempat tidur. Minatku untuk menjawab panggilan itu jadi hilang begitu melihat nama Itachi yang muncul di layar ponselku.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku dengan ogah-ogahan.

"_Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu,"_ suara Itachi diseberang sana meninggi. _"Ada apa denganmu sampai-sampai sulit dihubungi?"_

Aku menjatuhkan diri di atas tempat tidur. "Oh, itu. Kemarin baterai ponselku habis, aku lupa men-charge-nya," jawabku datar.

"_Kenapa juga dengan telepon rumah?"_

"Sengaja tidak kuaktifkan. Tidak ada gunanya, dan hanya memperbesar pengeluaran."

Aku tak mendengar suara Itachi untuk beberapa detik. Dan setelahnya, dia berhasil membuat telingaku sakit saat berteriak, _"Itulah gunanya, adikku yang bodoh!"_

"_Apa saja sih yang kau lakukan di sana?"_ dia melanjutkan. _"Sejak kemarin orang dari penerbit menghubungiku. Dia bilang kau sulit dihubungi. Kau ingat kan masih ada naskah yang harus kau selesaikan?"_

Aku menghela napas. Aku baru ingat belum satu pun yang kutulis dalam naskah itu. Tidak mungkin aku mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada Itachi.

"Iya, iya! Katakan pada mereka, aku akan menyerahkannya seminggu lagi," kataku kemudian.

"_Mana bisa kau bicara santai begitu!"_ protesnya. _"Tenggat waktunya kan besok! Apa kau lupa?"_

"Sudahlah! Katakan saja begitu! Kalau mereka tidak bisa memberiku waktu, biar aku cari penerbit lain."

Itachi kedengarannya mendengus. _"Dari tadi bicaramu melantur. Apa kau sedang ada masalah, Sasuke?"_ level suaranya turun drastis.

Aku agak terkejut mendengar ucapannya barusan. "Aku baik-baik saja. Memangnya aku terdengar seperti orang bermasalah?"

"_Aku tahu kau, Sasuke. Jangan bilang kau lupa aku ini kakakmu."_

Tentu saja tidak. Sedikit-sedikit mengaturku, sedikit-sedikit mengomeliku. Siapa yang akan lupa dengan sikap sok ke-kakak-an-mu itu, Itachi!

"_Jadi, apa ini soal Karin?"_ lanjutnya.

Aku diam. Memang ada hubungannya dengan Karin, tapi bukan perempuan itu masalahnya. Andai kau bisa membantuku, Itachi. Tapi kurasa tidak. Jadi sebaiknya kau tidak perlu tahu ini.

"Sudah kubilang aku baik-baik saja," aku berbohong.

"_Aku tidak percaya,"_ sahutnya. _"Dengar, Sasuke! Kau tidak perlu mencemaskan perempuan itu. Aku yakin dia akan sadar betapa bencinya kau padanya, lalu lenyap dengan sendirinya dari hidupmu. Tidak ada wanita yang tahan dengan sikap dinginmu itu."_

"Ya, ya, terima kasih atas dukunganmu!" aku berkomentar datar. "Kelihatannya dia memang tidak akan datang lagi."

"Sou ka…" suaranya terdengar senang. "Oh, ya! Aku baru ingat. Di malam perjalananku ke rumahmu, aku merasa ada mobil yang membuntutiku. Dan itu pasti Karin. Aku sama sekali tidak terpikirkan hal itu."

Aku mendengus. "Ya, sudahlah! Itu tidak penting lagi sekarang." Memang tidak penting. Terserah bagaimana caranya menemukan rumahku. Karena aku tidak peduli lagi dengan Karin.

"Sudah ya! Jangan ganggu aku terus!" ucapku sebelum kuputuskan sambungan telepon dengan Itachi. Terserahlah kalau dia marah dan mengumpat atau mengutukku habis-habisan karena menganggapku sebagai adik kurang ajar.

Saat ini aku butuh ketenangan, tidak ingin diganggu oleh siapapun, oleh apapun…

Bersamaan dengan itu, kudengar bunyi bel di pintu depan. Sial! Selalu ada saja yang mengganggu hidupku. Itu pasti Haruki. Aura pengganggunya bisa kurasakan.

Aku merebahkan tubuhku, dengan bantal menutup kepala, berusaha meredam suara bel yang terus berdering. Tapi rasanya kali ini berbeda. Kalau benar Haruki yang datang, dia pasti akan menekan bel tanpa melepasnya sampai dia melihatku muncul di ambang pintu untuk menyambutnya. Dan yang kudengar kali ini sepertinya lebih sabar. Dia menekan bel dengan jeda sekitar satu sampai dua menit. Jadi siapa yang datang?

Aku penasaran, juga resah. Takut-takut kalau ternyata Karin yang datang. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk melihatnya. Aku berharap besar dugaanku salah.

Dengan langkah berat aku menghampiri pintu. Sebelum membukanya, kuintip dulu lewat jendela. Sayang sekali, tidak terlihat. Pandanganku terhalang pot besar yang diletakkan di dekat pintu. Mau tak mau, aku harus membuka pintu ini sebelum tahu siapa orangnya.

Kuraih kenop pintu, pelan-pelan kubuka pintu itu. Mataku melebar saat menangkap sosok gadis berambut merah muda dengan mata emerald indah menatapku.

"Sasuke-kun," dia mengalihkan matanya dari wajahku. Tangannya menggenggam gelas berisi cairan kental berwarna merah, jus tomat!

Perasaanku meluap-luap begitu melihatnya langsung dengan kedua mataku. Sebisa mungkin aku menahan diri untuk tidak bersorak.

"Masuklah!" aku menyingkirkan diri untuk memberi Sakura jalan.

Masih dengan wajah tertunduk, Sakura melangkah melewati ambang pintu, kemudian duduk setelah kupersilakan.

Aku duduk, dengan jarak yang tidak terlalu dekat dengan Sakura. Ini untuk menjaga perasaannnya bahwa aku tidak akan bertindak macam-macam padanya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan datang."

Sakura menyodorkan segelas jus tomat yang dibawakannya ke hadapanku. "Aku ingin melihat lagi Sasuke-kun meneguk segelas jus tomat," ucapnya. Matanya dengan ragu menatapku, kemudian beralih ke tempat lain.

Aku termangu. "Kau tidak marah padaku?"

Sakura menunduk lagi. "Aku sudah mengerti posisimu saat itu," jawabnya. "Aku mengerti kau yang ingin lepas dari Karin-san. Naruto-kun sudah menceritakan semua tentang wanita itu padaku."

"Eh? Kapan?"

"Tadi pagi. Aku menanyakan soal Karin-san saat aku melihatnya lewat di depan rumahku. Naruto-kun bilang, Karin-san adalah masa lalumu, dia sudah menghancurkan hati serta hidupmu."

"Ya, dia memang masa lalu, yang ingin terus diingat."

"Maafkan sikapku waktu itu, Sasuke-kun!"

"Tidak. Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf," aku menatapnya lekat-lekat. "Aku… aku sungguh tidak bermaksud untuk bertindak kurang ajar padamu. Sungguh…"

Sakura hanya tersenyum lalu menggeleng pelan. "Itu sudah berlalu," gumamnya.

Dengan menatap matanya saja membuat hatiku tenang. Perasaan ini, aku belum pernah merasakannya. Degup jantungku memacu. Aku jadi serba salah tingkah. Bingung mau melakukan apa. Hingga akhirnya kuraih gelas yang tadi disodorkan Sakura ke hadapanku, dan meneguk habis isinya.

"Jus buatanmu selalu enak. Terima kasih!" ucapku dengan senyum.

"Oh, tidak!" aku berseru, begitu kulihat hujan turun di luar sana.

"Kau masih benci hujan?" tanya Sakura.

"Bukannya benci. Hanya saja, aku tidak pernah cocok dengan hujan."

Sakura bangkit berdiri. "Aku harus menunjukkan sesuatu padamu."

"Apa itu?" tanyaku penasaran. Dia menarik tanganku. Tunggu! Perasaanku tidak enak. Sakura membawaku ke pintu depan.

"Tunggu, Sakura!" aku menahan tubuhku saat kami hampir menuruni undakan. "Apa yang mau kau tunjukkan?"

Sakura tersenyum. "Kau akan tahu setelah merasakannya."

Aku mulai mengerti. "Kau mau mengajakku basah-basahan dengan air hujan itu?"

"Ayolah! Ini menyenangkan!" Sakura berusaha kembali menarikku, tapi aku masih lebih kuat darinya.

"Kau tahu aku tidak bisa, Sakura."

Sakura berkacak pinggang. "Kau jadi begitu karena hanya ada hal-hal buruk yang kau pikirkan saat hujan."

"Aku…"

Sakura nampak tidak sabar. Dia berlari menuruni undakan tanpa sempat kucegah.

"Lihat! Berdiri di bawah siraman hujan itu menyenangkan!" teriaknya. "Waktu kecil aku selalu suka main air hujan."

"Kau basah kuyup," aku berseru. "Sebentar!" Aku berlari mengambil payung di balik daun pintu. Kemudian bergegas menghampiri Sakura. "Kalau begini terus kau bisa demam, tahu!"

Aku menarik tangannya. Tapi Sakura menahan tubuhnya dan meraih payung dari genggamanku.

"Sakura!"

Sakura menatapku dalam. "Kau pernah bilang, 'kau bisa lakukan apapun jika kau mencobanya'. Ingat?"

Memang aku pernah mengatakan itu padanya. "Tapi kondisinya berbeda. Bagaimana kalau nanti aku roboh lagi? Aku hanya akan merepotkanmu, Sakura—"

"Sssst…" Sakura menempelkan jemari telunjuknya pada bibirku. "Pikirkan hal yang menyenangkan. Buang semua perasaan takut itu jauh-jauh."

Hal yang menyenangkan… tidak pernah ada hal menyenangkan yang kuingat saat hujan turun.

Aku menatap Sakura ragu. Dia tersenyum. Aku tidak pernah melihat wajahnya sesenang ini sebelumnya. Itu dia! Sakura menyukai hujan. Ada hujan, ada senyum riang Sakura. Dirinya yang selama ini murung, tertutup, dan misterius, semua itu seakan lenyap tersapu oleh air hujan ini.

Tanpa kusadari, Sakura sudah menyingkirkan payung yang dipegangnya. Kepalaku tersiram air hujan, seluruh tubuhku. Kini aku basah kuyup.

Aku masih berdiri kaku. "Aku tidak pingsan?"

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Sudah kubilang, Sasuke-kun pasti bisa."

Ya. Aku tidak pingsan. Ini pertama kalinya kurasakan sentuhan-sentuhan air hujan, terasa berbeda, sungguh menyenangkan. Aku mendongakkan wajah sambil memejamkan mata, membiarkan tetesan-tetesan air ini menerpa wajahku. Sungguh luar biasa! Pasti karena ada Sakura di sini, karena dia bersamaku.

Degup jantungku kembali memacu, kali ini bahkan terasa lebih keras.

Aku meraih tangan Sakura, dan menatap wajahnya lekat-lekat. "Sakura…"

Dia hanya menatapku, membuatku terhanyut dengan keindahan warna bola matanya.

"Aku…"

Aku jatuh cinta. Wajahmu terus memenuhi kepalaku sejak pertama kali kita bertemu. Sikapmu yang selalu misterius hampir membuatku gila. Hal yang pernah kuucapkan di hadapan Karin adalah benar, bukan sekedar untuk mengenyahkannya. Aku sungguh mencintaimu, Sakura…

Itu yang ingin kukatakan padanya. Tapi lidahku kaku, tak mampu mengucap sepatah katapun. Aku hanya bisa menatap wajahnya. Mata emerald itu, pipi kemerahan… Wajahnya semakin dekat. Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya.

Dan terdengar suara wanita yang sangat kukenal memanggil nama Sakura.

Aku dan Sakura menoleh.

"Tsunade-basan…" gumam Sakura.

**Tsudzuku…**

* * *

Uaaaaaaa~

Apa-apaan nih adegan terakhirnya?? *_*

Rasanya chapter ini aneh banget… gomen minna-san (-_-). Lagi-lagi Tsunade muncul di saat yang nggak tepat. Jangan dendam sama Tsunade ya!! XD

Yosh! Saya paling suka sesi ini, bales review!!

Ritsukika Sakuishi: Hallo!! Salam kenal juga, dan welcome to FFn yang fana ini ^-^ *dikroyok massa FFn* Wah! Kalian kembar? *sotoy mode* makasih ya… gimana pendapat kalian dengan chappie ini? mind to RnR lagi? :)

Uchiha Ry-chan: pertanyaanmu udah kejawab tuh. Tapi maaf tebakannya salah. Eh? Masa sih kaya Hinata? Lalu bagaimana dengan chappie ini? review lagi ya.. ^^

Lauselle 'Cake' E. Granzchesta: ya ampun… kamu ganti penname mulu, panjang, susah lagi ngejanya *dibunuh*. Anda kurang beruntung, tebakanmu juga salah!! Gyahahahaha~ review lagi dong XD

Chiwe-Sasusaku: begitulah, namanya juga udah tua *dikejar Tsunade, kabur* selamat! Kamu orang ketiga yang tebakannya salah *devil smirk* review lagi yaa ^^

dhidhi-chan: sankyuu *hug dhidhi-chan* ini apdetnya, gimana menurutmu? Review ya :D

Furu-pyon: wah furu ga nebak? Karin tuh yang dateng. Hehe~ makasih… ficmu juga oke! ^^ sip deh ntar saya baca n review… sankyuuu

Hiryuka Nishimori: okaeri ^^ kangen dengan dirimu… wah! Honto ni arigato… review lagi yaa ;)

Badboy sheva: waduh! *tutup kuping* haha~ kamu juga salah un! Hm… liat nanti aja deh, siapa tau aja pairnya malah jadi SasuHaru *dibakar* ga kok, becanda XD. Review! *ngancem balik, ngerebut shotgun sheva-chan*

Rye Hikaru: wah… lagi-lagi salah… yang dateng si ganjen tuh! Ini ga kelamaan kan? XD reviewmu ditunggu ^^

UchiHAruno Sasusaku: sankyuu ^-^ nanti juga pertanyaanmu itu kejawab, baca aja terus ya… kamu juga salah.. haha~ gimana menurutmu dengan chap ini? jangan lupa review… :)

Ceprutth DeiDei: wah, saya udah terlanjur baca reviewmu dengan embel2 'lho'! kamu harus tanggung jawab lho! *jadi ketularan* tebakanmu salah lho! Yang dateng Karin lho! Bener ya lho! Saya pegang janjimu lho! Review lho! Review lho! ^^ *ditendang*

Walah~ nggak ada yang nyangka ya kalo si Karin yang dateng? Senangnya… *dirajam*

Yosh! Makasih untuk temen2 yang udah baca dan nyempetin review. Semoga chap ini nggak mengecewakan *maaf kalo iya*. Sampai jumpa di next chappie… Ja~

Arigato gozaimasu…

**~hanaruppi~**


	6. Story 6: The Story Ending

**Kimi Mamoru**

By

hanaruppi

**

* * *

Disclaimer**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

SasuSaku fanfic yang diilhami dari J-dorama Last Friend.

Diceritakan dengan Sasuke's POV.

Warning:

AU

OOC

OC

Happy Reading!

**

* * *

Story 6:**

"**The Story Ending"**

Wanita pirang itu berdiri di seberang jalan, menatapku dan Sakura. Meskipun terpaut cukup jauh dari tempat kami berdiri, dari wajahnya yang basah tersiram air hujan itu aku tahu dia sangat marah.

"Obasan…" gumam Sakura, dia nampak takut.

Tsunade berjalan menghampiri kami. Kemudian tanpa aba-aba menarik paksa Sakura ke belakangnya.

"Kau!" jari telunjuknya menunjuk menuduh padaku. Dari jarak yang cukup dekat ini semakin bisa kulihat amarah dari pancaran mata-coklat-madu-nya. "Harus kubilang berapa kali padamu, jangan dekati keponakanku!"

"Ini bukan salahnya," Sakura menimpali. "Aku yang—"

"DIAM!" bentaknya, dengan suara paling keras yang kudengar keluar dari mulut seorang wanita, yang bahkan mengalahkan suara derasnya rintik air hujan. Suara, juga sorot matanya, sukses membuat Sakura tak berani berkutik, selain hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya.

Perhatian Tsunade kembali padaku. Matanya menatapku penuh selidik, seolah aku ini sesuatu yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya. Tatapan kebencian itu, tatapan yang pernah kulihat saat pertama kali melihatnya, kembali disorotkannya padaku.

"Kau, orang asing," dia mulai bicara, dan aku tidak suka nada bicaranya itu, "aku tidak suka kau dekat-dekat dengan Sakura. Dia tidak membutuhkanmu, dia tidak membutuhkan siapapun kecuali aku, bibinya, keluarganya satu-satunya," dia menekankan kata-katanya yang terakhir itu.

"Kuperingatkan sekali lagi padamu," lanjutnya dengan nada mengancam sepenuhnya, "jangan dekati Sakura!"

Selama beberapa detik dia masih berusaha mengancamku dengan tatapan kebencian itu. Kemudian memutar tubuhnya, dan menarik pergi Sakura.

"Jangan panggil aku orang asing!" spontan saja kalimat itu meluncur dari lidahku. "Aku punya nama. Dan ingatlah, namaku Sasuke!" aku melanjutkan. Sungguh, aku benci dengan sebutan 'orang asing' itu. Cukup sudah dia memperlakukanku seperti orang asing.

Tsunade menghentikan langkahnya, Sakura masih di belakangnya. Dia lalu melempar pandangan padaku, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum sinis. "Orang asing!" ucapnya tanpa peduli reaksiku setelahnya. "Ayo pulang, Sakura! Sudah cukup main-mainnya!" katanya lagi, sambil menyeret Sakura.

Benar-benar keterlaluan! Aku benci wanita itu.

Tapi hal itu sudah tidak lagi menjadi pikiranku, melainkan Sakura. Dia menoleh padaku, melemparkan tatapan nanar, putus asa. Aku tahu dia meneteskan air mata meskipun wajahnya tersiram air hujan. Dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain membiarkan dirinya dibawa paksa Tsunade, masuk ke rumahnya, terkurung kembali di sangkar emasnya.

**~Kimi Mamoru~**

Malam ini, aku berkutat di ruang baca dengan laptop-ku. Kupikir naskah ini harus selesai besok pagi, karena aku akan langsung mengantarnya ke Konoha. Tujuan sebenarnya bukan naskah, melainkan Sakura. Ya, aku akan membawa Sakura pergi dari sini, jauh dari Tsunade.

Besok aku akan mendatangi bibinya itu, dan bicara baik-baik padanya. Aku tahu itu tidak akan mudah, mengingat dia orang yang keras, bahkan masih saja menganggapku sebagai orang asing. Aku tidak bisa paham sikapnya itu, seolah dia tidak ingin menerima orang lain dalam hidupnya.

Entah bagaimana harus menghadapinya. Tapi apapun yang akan terjadi, aku akan tetap membawa Sakura pergi. Itu sudah kuputuskan dengan matang.

Sakura sudah terlalu banyak menderita. Dia pasti senang sekali saat kukatakan akan membawanya pergi. Aku ingat mata emerald-nya yang berbinar-binar saat kuajak ke hutan rusa milik Shikamaru. Dia bisa merasakan kebebasan lebih dari itu. Karena itu, sudah saatnya ada orang yang melepaskannya dari sangkar emasnya, dan orang itu adalah aku!

Tiba-tiba kudengar ketukan di pintu depan, ketukan yang terdengar tidak sabar. Kulihat jam tanganku, pukul 9 lewat 20 menit. Naruto kah? Sudah waktunya dia pulang memang.

Tidak! Naruto tidak perlu mengetuk pintu, dia bisa saja langsung masuk, karena dia punya kunci. Lagi pula mengetuk pintu bukanlah hal yang biasa Si Dobe lakukan. Sungguh dia tidak pernah tahu cara bersikap sopan.

Jadi, siapa yang datang di malam hujan deras begini? Lagi pula, kenapa bukannya menekan bel, malah mengetuk dengan tidak sabaran begitu?

Aku tak ingin berpikir lama-lama. Langsung saja aku menghampiri pintu depan, membuka kuncinya tanpa sabar, membuka daun pintu lebar-lebar, dan… mataku terbelalak lebar.

Berdiri di sana gadis berambut merah muda yang sangat kukenal, tubuhnya yang basah kuyup gemetaran.

"Astaga, Sakura! Kenapa denganmu?"

Wajahnya yang semula menunduk diangkatnya, menatapku, dan nampaklah sorot mata emerald-nya, sorot mata putus asa. Dan hal yang membuatku lebih terkejut lagi saat kulihat pelupuk atas mata kirinya sedikit membengkak dengan warna kebiruan. Ada segores luka yang memanjang dari sisi kiri keningnya sampai ke alis. Sudut bibirnya nampak memar.

"Sasuke-kun…" ucapnya lemah, setetes air mata bergulir jatuh dari sudut matanya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku menariknya, membawanya masuk. Belum sempat bertanya macam-macam soal wajahnya yang penuh luka, aku langsung menggiringnya ke kamarku. Kuambil baju rajutan wol yang dibuatkan ibu untukku dari lemari pakaianku, serta celanaku, untuk Sakura. Sudah pasti pakaian itu akan kebesaran di tubuhnya, setidaknya dia memakai pakaian kering.

Sambil menunggunya berganti pakaian, kubuatkan coklat panas di dapur. Pikiranku melayang lagi pada luka-luka di wajah Sakura. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Aku tidak habis pikir kalau Tsunade yang melukainya. Tapi, memangnya siapa lagi yang bisa melakukannya selain wanita galak itu?

Tepat saat itu kulihat Sakura melintas dari kamarku menuju ruang baca. Aku menyusulnya dengan membawa secangkir coklat panas yang kubuat tadi. Perasaan iba langsung menyerangku saat melihatnya.

Dia duduk dengan wajah tertunduk, mungkin menyembunyikan luka-lukanya dariku. Tubuhnya masih gemetar. Ada baiknya dia memakai baju rajutanku yang kebesaran untuknya, sehingga bisa menutupi seluruh jarinya dengan lengan baju itu.

"Minumlah. Hangatkan dirimu," ucapku sambil meletakkan secangkir coklat panas di atas meja kayu di hadapannya.

Pelan-pelan Sakura meraih cangkir keramik itu, dan menempelkan telapak tangannya cukup lama di sana. Ujung lengan baju wol yang dipakainya tersingkap, dan bisa kulihat memar kebiruan di pergelangan tangannya.

Aku cepat-cepat ke kamarku, dan kembali dengan kotak P3K dalam kedua genggamanku. Kuambil juga sebuah wadah kecil yang kuisi dangan air hangat, sebuah handuk kecil sengaja kurendam di dalamnya.

Kuperas handuk itu perlahan. "Kemarikan wajahmu," ucapku. Begitu Sakura mengalihkan wajah padaku, kutekan perlahan handuk itu pada memar di sudut bibirnya. Spontan dia menyeringai kesakitan dan menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Gomen," kataku yang langsung menghentikan tanganku. "Aku akan berhati-hati melakukannya. Bertahanlah sebentar."

Sakura merebut handuk dari tanganku. "Kulakukan sendiri saja," ucapnya. Dia lalu merendam handuk di dalam wadah dan kemudian memerasnya, menekan pelan-pelan benda basah itu di atas memar-memar di wajahnya dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Tsunade yang melakukannya kan?" tanyaku sambil menempelkan plester pada luka gores di keningnya.

Dia tidak menjawab, tangannya masih sibuk menekan handuk pada memar di pelupuk matanya.

Aku menghela napas. "Baiklah. Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya."

Tanpa sadar aku mengepal tanganku kuat sekali. Melihat Sakura dengan keadaan seperti ini, aku tidak sanggup. Aku merasa sangat tidak berguna. Dalam hati aku mengumbar bahwa aku mencintainya, tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan? Aku bahkan tidak bisa melindunginya dari masalah seperti ini.

Kulihat tetesan air mata jatuh di atas celanaku yang dipakai Sakura. Saat kulihat wajahnya yang tertunduk, dia menangis. Dan kini air matanya jatuh semakin deras.

"Sakura," aku menggenggam pundaknya. Kurasakan tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

Dia mengangkat wajahnya, dan menatapku dengan matanya yang sembab. "Aku… tidak tahan lagi," gumamnya. Buliran air mata jatuh semakin banyak dari pelupuk matanya.

Aku sungguh tak kuasa melihat air mata itu. Kutarik Sakura dalam pelukanku. Kupeluk erat dirinya tanpa ingin kulepaskan. Masih bisa kurasakan gemetar tubuhnya. Kubelai lembut rambutnya yang belum kering karena air hujan tadi.

"Obasan… sangat marah," Sakura mulai bicara, meski dengan suaranya yang masih terisak. "Dia memukulku… dengan kayu yang biasa… Sakit…"

Aku terhenyak. Mendengar ceritanya, mataku terasa panas. Kata sakit yang diucapkannya seolah bisa kurasakan. Baru kali ini kudengar Sakura mengeluh. Begitu memilukan.

Benar Tsunade yang memukulnya. Dengan kayu? Yang biasa? Berarti ini bukan pertama kalinya Sakura dipukuli. Kalau memang begitu, dia juga yang menyebabkan wajah Sakura babak belur saat dulu ayah Shikamaru melihatnya di halaman belakang. Tidak kusangka dia tega berbuat demikian.

"Aku…" Sakura mulai bicara lagi, "langsung ke rumahmu saat Obasan… pergi entah ke mana."

Aku membelai lagi rambutnya. "Ya, sudah… Kau aman di sini bersamaku, Sakura," ucapku. Semoga itu bisa menenangkan dirinya. Sampai saat ini dia masih menangis, kaus yang kupakai basah oleh air matanya.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Hn?"

"Aku pernah berharap pada Tuhan," kedengarannya dia sudah berhenti menagis, "suatu hari akan ada seseorang yang membawaku pergi."

Sakura melepaskan pelukanku, dan menatap mataku dalam-dalam. "Malam itu, di saat aku sudah hampir putus asa, aku melihatmu datang."

Malam itu? Apa maksudnya malam di saat aku pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di desa ini?

Aku tertegun. "Kau… yang mengintipku di jendela?"

Dia mengangguk. "Yang mengintip rumahmu saat ada pesta juga aku," lanjutnya. "Aku hanya ingin memastikan, apakah seseorang yang dikirimkan Tuhan padaku itu adalah kau. Tapi saat itu aku terlalu takut, aku tidak sanggup berharap banyak terhadapmu."

"Ayahku pernah bilang, aku akan tahu seseorang yang ditakdirkan Tuhan untukku saat aku menatap matanya." Sepasang mata emerald-nya kembali menatapku, menyelami mata onyx milikku.

Tanpa aba-aba, aku langsung memeluknya lagi. "Percayalah. Aku lah seseorang yang dikirimkan Tuhan untukmu, seseorang yang selalu kau tunggu kedatangannya, seseorang yang akan membawamu pergi. Dia lah aku, Sakura. Percayalah."

Kurasakan kedua tangan Sakura melingkar erat di tubuhku. "Aku percaya," bisiknya.

Setelah pelukan kami terlepas, kami saling bertatapan penuh arti. Kedua mata kami saling bertemu, mata hitam legam dengan hijau jamrud.

Kuhapus air mata yang sempat mengalir lagi dari matanya. Kugenggam erat kedua tangannya. "Aku akan membawamu pergi. Besok aku akan bicara dengan bibimu. Kita akan melihat dunia, bersama." Aku menempelkan keningku dengan keningnya. Hidung kami bersentuhan.

Terdengar lagi ketukan di pintu depan. Siapa lagi kali ini?

Namun, Sakura melempar pandangan ketakutan padaku. "Itu pasti Obasan!" pekiknya dengan suara tertahan.

Tsunade? Beraninya dia datang kemari mencari Sakura!

"Tunggu saja di sini!" perintahku pada Sakura, sementara aku beranjak menuju pintu.

Seseorang di luar sana–yang kelihatannya benar Tsunade–masih mengetuk-ngetuk dengan cukup sabar. Begitu kubuka pintu, benar saja, wanita pirang itu yang berdiri di hadapanku.

"Sakura—"

Dia hampir saja melewati ambang pintu, jika tidak kuhalangi dengan lengan yang cepat-cepat kujulurkan ke sisi pintu sebelum dia lewat.

"Mau apa lagi? Belum puas dengan luka-luka yang kau buat di wajahnya?"

Tsunade menatapku tajam. "Biarkan aku lewat! Aku ingin bertemu dengan keponakanku."

"Keponakan yang habis kau pukuli itu tidak mau bertemu denganmu, Nyonya."

Dia tidak memperhatikan ucapanku, melainkan seseorang yang dilihatnya di belakangku.

"Sakura, pulanglah! Aku mencemaskanmu," ucap Tsunade–yang baru pertama kalinya kudengar begitu lembut.

Aku memutar kepala, dan cukup terkejut saat kudapati Sakura berdiri tidak jauh di belakangku.

"Sakura! Sudah kubilang tunggu saja di dalam!"

"Sakura, Obasan mohon, pulanglah…" Tsunade hampir menerobos pertahananku.

"Hei, ini rumahku. Kalau kau memaksa masuk, akan kupanggilkan polisi!"

Rupanya dia benar-benar tidak memperhatikan aku, meskipun dia tidak lagi berusaha menerobos. Dia berdiri dengan memperlihatkan tatapan penuh penyesalan. "Aku tidak bermaksud memukulimu, Sakura. Aku lepas kendali, kau tahu itu. Maafkan Obasan, Sakura."

Aku melempar pandang pada Sakura, dia kelihatan terpengaruh. "Jangan tertipu, Sakura! Kau tahu dia akan memukulmu lagi."

Sakura menatap Tsunade dan aku bergantian. Dia nampak bimbang di hadapkan dengan kedua orang yang sama-sama paling mampu mempengaruhi pikirannya.

"Sakura, apa kau lebih percaya orang asing dari pada bibimu sendiri?" tanya Tsunade kemudian. Tatapan mata sayu yang palsu, suaranya sengaja dilembut-lembutkan. "Tidak ada lagi yang kumiliki di dunia ini selain kau, Sakura. Aku membutuhkanmu." Dia rupanya benar-benar bermaksud mencuci otak Sakura!

"Itu palsu. Jangan dengarkan dia, Sakura!"

"Kau, orang asing," perhatian Tsunade berganti padaku, "kau tidak tahu apa-apa. Jangan ikut campur! Kalau kau mengancam akan memanggil polisi, akan kulaporkan kau menculik keponakanku."

Alisku terangkat tinggi. Kejadian ini hampir sama seperti cerita Shikamaru yang dialami ayahnya dulu. "Menculik? Maksudmu kau mau memfitnahku?"

"Baiklah, Obasan, aku akan pulang."

Aku melempar pandang pada Sakura. "Apa yang barusan kau ucapkan? Apa kau sedang tidak sadar, Sakura?"

Gadis itu menunduk, tidak mau menatapku. "Obasan memerlukanku. Aku satu-satunya keluarga yang dia miliki." Kemudian dia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapku. "Maaf, Sasuke-kun."

Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat Sakura menurunkan tanganku yang menghalangi pintu, dia menghampiri Tsunade. Mereka menuruni undakan dan keluar dari halaman rumahku. Sungguh aku hanya mampu berdiri kaku menatap kepergian mereka hingga mereka hilang dari pandangan.

Kepalaku rasanya kosong, hampa…

"Baka!!" aku menggeram, tanganku meninju daun pintu. Sungguh bodoh! Apa yang tadi kulakukan? Membiarkan Sakura pergi dengan Tsunade, tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk mencegahnya? Aku benci diriku sendiri!

Kata-katanya, kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Tsunade itu, aku tahu semuanya palsu. Semua yang diucapkannya hanya untuk membuat Sakura terpengaruh, dan mau kembali padanya.

Entahlah. Rasanya aku tidak bisa berpikir dengan benar. Tadi itu rasanya begitu sulit menolak keinginan Sakura. Aku tahu dia sangat menyayangi Tsunade. Memang benar hanya wanita itu keluarga yang dimilikinya, begitu juga sebaliknya.

Baiklah. Mungkin benar tadi dia hanya lepas kendali. Dan seperti yang selalu kukatakan, pasti ada alasan di setiap tindakan. Jadi jika dia memukul Sakura, mungkin karena dia kecewa saat Sakura tidak mematuhinya. Seperti seorang ibu yang akan memukul anaknya jika si anak berbuat nakal kan…?

Tapi Sakura babak belur. Apa seorang bibi akan tega memukuli keponakannya sampai begitu? Ada yang tidak beres. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang salah, bukan pada Sakura, melainkan Tsunade sendiri!

Aku tertegun. Kalau benar begitu, Sakura sedang dalam bahaya!

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, aku melesat menuruni undakan dan keluar dari halaman rumahku menuju rumah Sakura. Aku menggedor-gedor pintu depannya dengan tidak sabaran, juga kuteriakkan nama Sakura beberapa kali. Tapi tidak ada reaksi apapun dari dalam.

Aku coba mengintip dari balik jendela kaca yang tertutup tirai renda. Kelihatannya sepi sekali, seperti tidak ada siapapun di dalam. Mereka sepertinya tidak pergi ke manapun, karena kulihat sandal-sandal dan sepatu masih bertengger rapi di raknya, begitu juga dengan sandal yang biasa Sakura pakai. Jadi dia pasti ada di dalam. Mungkinkah mereka sudah tidur, mengingat ini sudah sangat larut? Tidak! Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

Kucoba memutar kenop pintu, tentu saja dikunci. Aku tak kehabisan akal. Aku berlari memutar ke halaman belakang, tidak peduli dengan hujan sialan ini yang belum juga berhenti. Kugedor daun pintu dengan tidak sabaran. Tapi tidak juga ada jawaban. Pintunya juga sama terkunci.

Aku mengintip lewat jendela di sisi pintu. Kulihat punggung gadis berambut merah muda, dia duduk di dasar tangga, kepalanya tertunduk. Apa yang sedang dilakukannya?

"Sakura!" aku berteriak, tanganku menggedor-gedor pintu itu. Tapi gadis itu masih saja diam tidak bergeming di sana. Tidak mungkin dia tidak mendengar teriakanku.

Dengan sekuat tenaga kudobrak pintu itu. Daun pintu dengan kayu yang tebal itu menjeblak terbuka dan menghantam keras tembok di sebelahnya.

Aku berlari menghambur ke arah Sakura, lalu berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tatapanku dangan wajahnya. "Sakura, kau—Ya, Tuhan!"

Penampilan Sakura lebih mengenaskan dibandingkan saat dia datang ke rumahku. Dari sisi kepalanya mengalir darah segar, begitu juga dengan hidungnya. Memar di sudut bibirnya pun mengeluarkan darah lagi.

Aku memandang berkeliling, memastikan di mana Tsunade saat ini. Tapi aku tidak melihat siapapun kecuali Sakura di sini.

Ruangan ini kacau balau. Lampu-lampu hias yang didirikan di dekat sofa pecah berserakan di lantai berkarpet. Kulihat bangku ruang makan jatuh sembarang di dekat Sakura. Apakah benda itu yang dipakainya untuk memukul Sakura?

Perhatianku kembali pada gadis itu. Aku meraih pundaknya dan membantunya berdiri. Tapi dia seolah enggan membantuku mengangkat tubuhnya. Dia masih duduk terkulai dengan tatapan kosong menerawang.

"Sakura, ayo pergi dari sini!"

Dia tidak bergeming. Matanya masih menatap udara kosong.

"Sakura, ini kesempatan untuk melarikan diri!" ucapku dengan nada memaksa. "Aku akan membawamu pergi."

"Aku tidak membutuhkan siapapun," gumam Sakura tiba-tiba, nada bicaranya sangat datar, masih dengan tatapan kosong di matanya. "Aku hanya gadis pembawa sial."

Aku mengguncang pelan kedua bahunya. "Apa yang kau bicarakan, Sakura? Jangan melantur!"

"Ibuku meninggal karena melahirkanku," dia melanjutkan, "ayahku meninggal karena membesarkanku, pamanku meninggal karena merawatku—"

"CUKUP!" aku mulai jengkel dengan ucapannya. "Hentikan omong kosong itu! Kau ini kenapa sih? Apa Tsunade membentur kepalamu terlalu keras?"

Mata emerald-nya beralih padaku, perlahan-lahan keduanya dibanjiri air, kemudian buliran air itu tumpah dan meluncur di kedua pipinya. "Aku tidak pantas untuk siapapun, aku tidak pantas untuk Sasuke-kun, bahkan aku tidak pantas hidup."

Kujulurkan kedua tanganku, meraih kedua sisi wajahnya, menatap matanya lekat-lekat. "Kau tidak pantas berkata begitu, Sakura," ucapku. "Tsunade kan yang mengatakan itu semua padamu? Dengar, aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk membawamu pergi. Kau masih ingatkan, aku orang yang dikirim Tuhan untukmu?"

Sakura menatap mataku penuh arti. Dia menarik kedua tanganku dari wajahnya, dan menggenggamnya erat. "Aku selalu percaya," ucapnya, pelan sekali, nyaris seperti bisikan. Tetesan air matanya jatuh membasahi kedua tangan kami yang saling menggenggam.

Dan hampir tanpa kusadari, sebatang kayu tebal melayang, nyaris mengenai kepalaku jika saja aku tidak sempat menahannya dengan lenganku–Sakura sempat menjerit ketakutan. Aku menepisnya keras, membuat kayu itu lepas dari genggaman sang pemukul, Tsunade!

Matanya berkilat, tatapan kebencian itu diperlihatkannya lagi. "Sakura tidak akan pergi ke mana-mana," ucapnya dengan suara berat.

Aku sama sekali tidak melihatnya masuk lewat pintu belakang, bahkan dia hampir mencelakaiku. Beruntung aku menyadarinya sebelum itu terjadi.

Aku berpaling pada Sakura. "Pergilah lewat pintu depan!"

"Sudah kukatakan, dia tidak akan ke manapun." Tsunade bermaksud menyergap Sakura, tapi aku berhasil menahan tubuhnya, dia meronta.

"Sakura, pergilah!" aku berteriak. Setengah tenagaku hampir habis untuk menahan wanita yang entah bagaimana bisa sekuat ini, dia hampir lepas dari kekanganku.

Sakura berlari, tapi dia berhenti di pintu depan. "Aku tidak mau meninggalkanmu," ucapnya dengan suara serak.

Tsunade menyeringai, lalu tertawa terkekeh mengerikan. "Kau memang tidak akan bisa ke manapun, Sakura. Kutangkap kau setelah membereskan pacarmu ini."

Aku masih berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan tubuhnya.

"JANGAN!" kudengar Sakura menjerit. "Jangan sakiti Sasuke-kun! Obasan, kumohon…"

Tsunade terkekeh lagi, bahkan lebih mengerikan. Kelihatannya dia senang melihat Sakura menderita. Tak bisa kubiarkan.

"Kau egois!" aku menggeram. "Apa-apaan sikapmu itu, memperlakukan Sakura seperti budakmu."

"Apa urusanmu? Kau cuma orang asing!" Lagi-lagi dia berhasil membuatku muak. "Anak itu pantas mendapatkannya. Karena dia cuma anak pembawa sial!"

Dengan mengumpulkan tenaga sebanyak mungkin, kujatuhkan Tsunade ke lantai. Kami berguling-guling ke segala arah. Setiap dari kami mendapat kesempatan di atas, dia mencoba mencekik lawannya. Itu terus berlangsung selama beberapa menit yang terasa panjang sekali.

Aku berhasil menguasai dirinya. Tapi tenagaku hampir tidak tersisa. Tsunade berusaha keras meraih sesuatu di dekatnya. Dan baru kusadari benda apa itu setelah dia menghantam keras kepalaku, balok kayu tadi!

Kepalaku rasanya berputar, aku terhuyung tak berdaya, bersandar pada tembok. Sempat kudengar Sakura menjerit-jerit. Tapi pandanganku kabur, semuanya terlihat berbayang-bayang. Tanganku memegangi luka di kepalaku yang terasa nyeri sekali. Kulihat cairan kemerahan di telapak tanganku itu.

Tak bisa jelas kulihat Tsunade melangkah perlahan ke arahku. Samar-samar kudengar Sakura berteriak, entah apa yang diteriakkannya, aku hanya menangkap kata-kata 'jangan'.

Kulihat dia mendekati Tsunade, tapi wanita itu menghempasnya keras, sehingga punggungnya menabrak tembok di seberang ruangan.

"Jangan mengganggu!" ucap Tsunade dengan suara geram.

Sesuatu digenggam Tsunade, sesuatu yang panjang dan berkilau. Dia melayangkannya padaku. Aku spontan menghindar saat kusadari itu pisau. Aku belum bisa menguasai diriku. Dan dia masih mengejarku.

Tepat kutangkap dan kutahan tangannya saat ujung pisau itu nyaris menancap di perutku. Dengan sekuat tenaga kutahan tangannya. Sungguh dia kuat sekali! Aku tidak akan sanggup bertahan.

"Kau gila," ucapku, dengan suara terengah-engah. "Ada yang tidak beres dalam kepalamu."

Tsunade menyeringai. "Aku tidak akan jadi begini, jika anak sialan itu tidak masuk dalam kehidupanku yang bahagia. Jadi jangan salahkan aku!"

Aku balas menatapnya penuh benci. "Kau benar-benar sudah gila!"

Entah bagaimana, rasanya kekuatanku pulih kembali. Aku mendorong tubuhnya menjauh, dia hampir terjengkang. Tapi dia kembali, berlari ke arahku dengan pisau yang siap menusuk. Kutahan tangannya dengan sekuat tenaga.

Kami bergumul lagi. Masing-masing dari kami berusaha mempertahankan posisi. Hingga akhirnya aku merasakan cairan hangat di tanganku. Aku dan Tsunade saling bertatapan, tatapan kaku. Masih belum tahu darah siapa ini.

Aku menyingkirkan tubuhku yang tepat berada di atas tubuh Tsunade. Dan merebahkan diri di atas lantai berkarpet. Aku meraba-raba kemejaku yang berlumuran darah. Darahku kah ini?

Kutolehkan kepalaku pada Tsunade yang juga masih terbaring di tempatnya semula. Kelihatannya dia masih bernapas. Kulihat perutnya berlumuran darah, dan… pisau menancap di sana.

Sakura dengan langkah perlahan menghampirinya. Ragu-ragu dia berjongkok. "Obasan…"

Aku berusaha membangkitkan tubuhku. Dengan lemah aku melangkah ke arah mereka, lalu berjongkok di samping Sakura.

Tsunade kelihatannya sedang sekarat. Dia meraih tangan Sakura. "Maafkan aku, Sakura…"

Tangis Sakura pecah. Genggaman tangan Tsunade dieratkannya. "Obasan jangan pergi! Cuma Obasan keluarga yang kupunya. Jangan tinggalkan aku…"

Bibir wanita pirang itu melengkung, menyunggingkan senyum yang baru pertama kali kulihat, wajahnya semakin pucat. "Aku tidak pantas untuk siapapun… tidak pantas untuk pamanmu… tidak untukmu… bahkan tidak pantas hidup…"

Air mata Sakura berkali-kali menetes membasahi genggaman tangan mereka.

"Aku… sudah bersikap sangat jahat… padamu, Sakura… Tolong… jangan… tangisi aku…"

Kemudian mata-coklat-madu-nya beralih padaku. "Aku… memang sudah… gila… Jagalah… Saku… ra, Sa… su…ke."

Aku tertegun. Dia… dia baru saja menyebut namaku. Aku bahkan baru sadar, tatapan matanya itu, bukan sorotan kebencian yang dipancarkannya.

Kelopak matanya perlahan-lahan menutup, genggaman tangannya pada Sakura terlepas. Dia… sudah pergi.

Sakura mengguncang-guncang tubuh yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu dengan frustasi. Namanya dipanggil-panggil. Tangisnya semakin pilu, tertelan deru air hujan di luar sana.

**~Kimi Mamoru~**

Langit kelabu dipenuhi awan bergemuruh yang menyirami bumi dengan tetesan-tetesan air yang ditumpahkannya.

Di bawah payung hitam, aku dan Sakura berdiri, menatap nisan batu dan tanah makam yang masih merah.

Tsunade. Nama itu yang terukir di nisan batu si hadapan kami. Seorang wanita paruh baya yang selalu memberikan tatapan kebencian pada siapa saja yang dipandangnya, yang selalu menganggap orang lain sebagai orang asing. Namun di detik-detik terakhir sebelum kematiannya, tatapan kebencian itu tidak nampak, dia bahkan menyebut namaku.

Baru kusadari, Tsunade punya kepribadian yang sama dengan tokoh yang kutulis dalam ceritaku. Mereka sama-sama terobsesei pada orang yang disayanginya, mengurungnya dari dunia luar, dan bahkan mencoba membunuhnya.

Entah ini suatu kebetulan atau apa, akhir kisah mereka pun nyaris sama. Mereka meninggal. Tokoh dalam ceritaku mati bunuh diri, sedangkan Tsunade… kau tahu sendiri.

Tsunade dinyatakan tewas karena kecelakaan, dan aku bebas dari tuduhan dengan Sakura sebagai saksinya.

Sakura sudah menceritakan semua padaku tentang ketidak-beresan bibinya. Dia jadi begitu karena kehilangan suami yang sangat dicintainya. Dan karena tidak bisa menerima kenyataan, maka Sakura lah yang dianggapnya sebagai penyebab semua kesalahan itu. Dia mengurung Sakura karena tidak ingin melihatnya senang. Dia ingin Sakura juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang dirasakannya. Sungguh ironi…

Kini Tsunade telah tiada. Meskipun sedih, namun ini jalan yang terbaik untuk Sakura. Tidak ada lagi yang mengekangnya. Mimpinya selama ini untuk mendapatkan kebebasan sudah di depan mata.

Aku menggenggam erat tangan Sakura. "Sudah berakhir," ucapku pelan.

Gadis itu mengangguk. Dia membungkuk untuk meletakkan setangkai bunga bakung di atas gundukan tanah merah, kemudian mengelus nisan batu. "Beristirahatlah bersama Ojisan, juga ayah dan ibuku," gumamnya. "Sayonara…"

Pandangannya beralih padaku. Aku membalasnya dengan senyum kecil, senyuman khas Uchiha. Sesuai dengan janji yang sudah kutanamkan dalam hati untuk Sakura, aku akan membawanya pergi, pergi dari sangkar emasnya, pergi dari dukanya.

Di bawah rintik hujan ini, dengan menatap kedua mata emerald-nya kuucapkan janji, "Kimi ni mamoru."

**~owari~**

* * *

A/N:

Hiaaa~ tamat sudah. Ada yang ngerti chapter gaje ini? hehe~ gomen kalau membingungkan. Soalnya kemaren saya lagi banyak pikiran, makanya juga lama ngapdetnya… *curcol* XD

Ada yang tau artinya 'kimi ni mamoru'? oke deh saya kasih tau aja *dilempar* artinya 'aku akan melindungimu'. Oh Saskay so sweet banget sih lo! Haha~

Yosh! Bales review time!

Furu-pyon: gomen nasai apdetnya lama *ojigi sampe benjol* bagaimana kah endingnya? Review ya ^^

Ritsukika Sakuishi: arigato :) saya juga suka melihat Karin menderita… hahahaha~ *nendang Karin jauh2* gimana nih endingnya? Jangan lupa review ^^

Uchiha Ry-chan: emang! *nonjokin Karin yg asli* haduh, endingnya kayaknya kurang romance ya, gomen ^^ gomen juga lama apdet nih. Yoo~ review ya… ^^

Michishige Asuka: michi! Kenapa baru review?? Gimana pendapatmu soal endingnya nih? Review ya.. ntar hadiahnya dikissu yama deh XDD

beby-chan: iya tuh, tendang aja si Karin *emosi* wah, arigato ^^ endingnya kamu suka ga? Review ya ^^

Badboy sheva: hati-hati, nanti digentayangin Tsunade lho! XD ugya! *tewas kena basokanya sheva-chan* review… review… review… *suara gaib dari alam kubur* XP

Green-YupiCandy-Chan: daijoubu desu! ^^ arigato… hehe~ gimana nih endingnya? Review lagi ya ^^

Lauselle 'Cake' E. Granzchesta: aduh *elus2 kepala* iya gomen… XD mau dong, sekalian tuh kasih SasuSaku buat ngerayain kematian Tsunade *dilindes siput raksasa* busedd, aktor2 saya kamu siksa… cukup saya yg menyiksa mereka *dibunuh rame2* ayo ayo review ^^

dhidhi-chan: karena dia ga ada kerjaan tuh, makanya sukanya ganggu orang pacaran… haha~ ini udah diapdet, review jangan lupa ya ^^

Rye Hikaru: *lempar sandal balik ke Karin* di last chap ini isinya SasuSaku semua, udah puas? Hehe~ jangan lupa review terakhir untuk fic ini ^^

Ceprutth DeiDei: hoh iya saya inget… emang sih rasanya chap kemaren itu kaya sinetron =_=' tapi bukan ngikutin itu kok, tiba2 aja kepikiran buat bikin Karin ngenes, makanya saya bikin SasuSaku kissing di depannya… nyahaha~ rasain deh! yosh! Review lagi lho lholholho! *cape juga* XD

Chiwe-SasuSaku: chiwe-chan! Angkat jempol buatmu, Miss Kunti emang jauh lebih cantik dari Karin *nimpuk Karin juga* itulah peran Tsunade sebenarnya, pengganggu! *ditendang sampe Hollywood* ini apdetnya, gomen ne lama… review lagi yaa ^^

UchiHaruno Sasusaku: penuh kejutan? Perasaan kayak slogan iklan apa gitu ya? Hehe~ kita kasih Tsunade julukan baru, si nenek pengganggu! *hantunya gentayangan, kabuuur* ini apdetnya, jangan lupa review untuk yg terakhir kali (buat fic ini) ^^

Nisha Uchiha: hi nisha-chan… salam kenal ^_^ arigato na :) gomen na lama nih ngapdetnya hehe~ review ya review *wink2, ditendang*

Yossha!! Akhirnya utang saya kebayar satu. Tapi masih ada dua fic lagi yg belom kelar huhuhu~

Un, honto ni arigato buat semua yg udah baca n review fic ini dari awal sampai tamat. Makasih banyak buat dukungan teman2 semua… kalian sangat membantu, review2 kalian membuat saya tetap semangat! Saya cinta kalian semua… *ditimpukin*

Yo~ sampai ketemu di fic berikutnya!! ^^

Arigato gozaimasu…

**~hanaruppi~**


End file.
